Everything That's Gone And Passed
by DanceInPurpleRain
Summary: It was a complete coincidence, they met by an accident and realized they have more in common then two strangers should have. What is this? A shared past life? Or maybe this life that they just don't remember. Now they don't even know if their names are real, but one thing they know for sure, they'll have to figure this out together. And maybe find lost love along the way. Seddie
1. A Little Girl

**Yes, I know I have so many stories that I completely neglected and here I am starting another story. I'll try to continue my other stories and I'll try to update this story frequently, but I'm very busy with school, so I'm not sure how that's going to work out for me, but I promise I'll try. I know that this is super short, but the next chapters will be a lot longer.**

**Chapter 1: A Little Girl**

**Sam's POV:**

"I loved tonight's iCarly." Spencer says walking into the living room.

"You watched it?" Carly asks him.

"Yeah, me and Socko both did." Spencer says.

"Well thanks." Freddie says.

"I'm tired, I think I'm gonna go home." I say walking to the door.

"It's almost midnight, don't you want to spend the night here?" Carly asks me.

"I would, but someone has to feed Frothy." I say.

"Well yeah, but it's late. Maybe you shouldn't go out alone." Freddie says.

"I'll be fine." I say and walk out into the hall. I'll never admit it to him, but I like it that he cares. I just wish he would care more, like he did back when we… okay Sam, just stop it. You shouldn't dwell on something that ended a long time ago. I walk out into the street. A couple of minutes later my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer it.

"Hey Sam, are you home yet?" I hear Freddie's voice. He really does care.

"No, I'm still walking. And why are you so paranoid? It's not like I've never walked home alone before." I say.

"I know, but it's late and I just… I mean…" He says.

"Are you planning on actually finishing any of those sentences?" I ask annoyed.

"I don't know okay? I'm just worried, but I don't know why. I probably really am just paranoid." He says.

"Yeah, you a-." I start to say, but stop, because I see someone run across the street and into a dark alley.

"Sam?" Freddie asks, but I ignore him. That was weird, it looked like it was a little girl, but it happened so fast.

"Are you still there? Sam?" Freddie asks again.

"Uh, yeah I'm still there." I say. I hear him sigh in relief.

"What happened?" He asks. I start walking passed the alley.

"I'm not sure, I thought I saw someone, but… it's impossible, I probably just imagined it." I say. I walk a couple of feet from the alley and stop in my tracks.

"Who did you think you see?" Freddie asks.

"A little girl, but… I…" I trail off and slowly turn around so that I'm facing the alley. What would a little girl be doing in an alley at this time?

"Is everything okay?" Freddie asks.

"Yeah…" I say. I slowly walk towards the alley and stop right in front of it. It sounds weird, but something's telling me that I shouldn't go in there.

"Sam?" Freddie asks but I ignore him. Come on Sam, just turn around. Walk away. There's nothing to see in there. You've always went by your gut and it never failed you so why are you ignoring it now?

"Sam?" Freddie asks concerned.

"I'm still here, I was just thinking, but it's stupid, I'm gonna just go home." I say and start turning around, but then stop and look back the alley.

"…I'll just check something out first." I say and walk into the alley.

"Check what out?" Freddie asks. The phone falls out of my hand.

"Sam? Sam? Are you still there? Sam! Please answer… Sam!…"

***Two Months Later***

It's been two months since Sam went missing. The police didn't find anything, just her phone in an old alley, but I'm going to find her myself. I… I love her. I won't give up until I find her. I walk out into the fire escape. I hear something behind me so I turn around. Is that… a little girl?

"Hey, are you lost?" I ask her.

**I'll try to upload the next chapter either tomorrow or sometime next week, but it'll be a lot easier for me to do that if I'll get reviews, because they inspire me to write. And follow me on Twitter McCurdian4ever I'll tweet if I'll be planing to post the next chapter later.**


	2. New Lifes

**Well this is a pretty short chapter, but at least I updated. **

_It__'__s been two months since Sam went missing. The police didn't find anything, just her phone in an old alley, but I__'__m going to find her myself. I__…__ I love her. I won__'__t give up until I find her. I walk out into the fire escape. I hear something behind me so I turn around. Is that__…__ a little girl?_

"_Hey, are you lost?__"__ I ask her._

**Chapter 2: New lives **

_*****4 months later*****_

**Freddie's POV:**

I walk down the hallway of my school 'Destiny's High'.

"How was class?" My friend Anna asks me.

"Good, yours?" I ask.

"Good." She says. We walk towards the cafeteria in silence.

"…Tonight will be a new iCarly." She blurs out excitedly.

"Uhhhhh. It's not possible for you to not talk about that web show is it?" I ask annoyed.

"I can't help it. That show is amazing and you never agree to at least try watch it." She says.

"Because I don't want to." I say.

"But you look-"

"So much like the tech producer that used to film it like four months ago before he disappeared." I finish for her. "You've said this like ten thousand times." I say.

"I know. But you two even have the same name. He's Freddie Benson and you're Freddie Grey. That's so amazing." She says. The thing I don't like about Anna is that she's always talking about that web show.

"Anna. I really don't want to watch it." I tell her. "Besides, didn't the tech producer and the co-host disappear?" I ask.

"They did. And it's so weird. First Sam, then Freddie Benson. The main star, Carly Shay, tried looking for them through iCarly, but no luck. Now she does the web show with her friends Wendy and Gibby. But almost in every show they just ask for any information about Sam or Freddie." She says.

"See, there's no reason for me to watch it. The show's dead, they don't even do anything new." I say.

"Don't say that. iCarly is the best show ever." She says.

"Don't you think you're obsessed?" I ask her.

"Me? Obsessed? Of course not." She says. I do feel bad that those people went missing, but I'm really getting sick of Anna always talking about it, and trying to talk me into watching it. But Anna's a really close friend of mine. She was the first friend I made when I came to this school four months ago. I had to change schools, because my mom and I moved to New York from a small town in Canada.

**Sam's POV:**

"Samantha, did you finish the new song?" My manager, Adam, asks me.

"No, not yet." I answer.

"We need it by Friday, do you think you'll finish it by then?" He asks.

"Yeah, no problem." I answer. Adam really helped me, thanks to him I'm only 17, but I'm already pretty famous. We first met six months ago after I moved here with my mom. Ever since then I'm being home schooled and I focus all of my attention on music. I walk out of the building and out into the street.

"Samantha Mason? Can I get your autograph" A young girls asks me excitedly.

"Sure." I say and sign her book. I get in my car and start the drive home.

**Freddie's POV:**

School is finally over. Anna and I get into my car and I start the drive to her home. I stop by her house.

"Promise me you'll watch iCarly tonight?" She asks me.

"See you tomorrow." I say avoiding her question. She sighs.

"Bye." She says and gets out of the car. I drive home. I get out of the car and walk up to my house.

"Mom, I'm home." I say.

"Hey Freddie, how was school?" My mom asks me.

"Good." I answer. She has long, black hair and is wearing glasses. I walk upstairs to my room and put my backpack on the ground. Okay, I don't have much homework today, so what to do now? Maybe I should clean out the attic, I've been wanting to clean it out for awhile now, but I've always been too busy with school. I walk upstairs to the attic and see about ten piles of boxes. I start looking through the first box and put the things I don't need in a separate pile. I open another box and look inside. There I see a note. I take the note and see a key laying on the bottom of the box. That's strange, I don't remember it. I wonder what it's for. I remember the note that's still in my hand. I look at it and read the word that's written on it in my handwriting out loud.

"Run"

**Sam's POV:**

"Mom, are you here?" I ask closing the door to my house behind me. I guess she's at work. I put the keys to my car on a table and sit down on the couch in my living room. What to do now? I still have a couple of hours before I have to go back to the studio. I take a picture from the table next to me and look at it. It's of me and my mom when I was seven. We're both smiling by the beach. The frame accidentally falls from my hand. I try to catch it, but it smashes on the ground. I kneel down and try to take the picture from the broken frame, but I notice something strange. There's another picture behind the one I was looking at. I pick it up and look at it. No way. That's mom. The same brown hair, the same smile, the same beach. It's exactly like the one I was looking at, but there's one difference. I'm not it. Instead of me you can see the ocean and the sunset. Shocked, I stand up and go to another picture frame. This one is of me and my mom when I was five. I carefully take it out of it's frame and see that there's a second picture behind it too. Just like before, the second picture is almost completely the same, except that I'm not in it.

"Samantha, I'm home." My mom says walking inside the room.

"What is this?" I ask her showing the pictures.

"This… this is just a picture. I wanted to get a picture and after I did I decided that I wanted to get another one with you." She says. I look at the pictures again.

"And at both pictures everything but me looks exactly the same." I say.

"Really? That's interesting." She says.

"It looks like I was edited out… or maybe… edited in." I say looking at her.

"Don't be ridiculous." Mom says.

"Can you really tell me that if I look behind those other pictures I won't see the same thing?" I ask her.

"Samantha, you're making things up. It's just a coincidence." She says.

"Is it?" I ask.

"Yes, of course. What else would it be?" She asks looking at me. I don't say anything.

"Exactly." She says seeing that I can't think of anything. I look at the clock and see that it's time for me to go back to the studio.

"I have to go." I say, put the pictures in my pocket and walk out of the room. I walk outside and sit in my car. As I'm driving I can get the pictures out of mind. Maybe I really am just making things up?

**Freddie's POV:**

Run? When did I write this? I walk downstairs.

"Mom?" I ask her.

"Yes?" She asks.

"What is this?" I ask showing her the note.

"It's a note that says 'run' on it." She says.

"It's in my handwriting." I tell her.

"I know. So?" She asks.

"When and why didn't I write this? I don't remember writing it." I tell her.

"Maybe you wrote it a long time ago. You wouldn't remember writing every single thing you ever did now would you?" She asks me.

"Well no." I say.

"Well there you have it." She says. I look at the note again. There's just something about it that looks familiar. I put the note in my pocket and walk out of the house. I need to clear my head. So I get in my car and start driving around without any actual direction. It's getting dark, but I just keep on driving. I don't feel like going home yet.

**Sam's POV:**

It's still about a fifteen minute drive to the studio. I can't get my mind off those pictures. It's weird, I really don't think that mom was telling me the truth about them, but what could they mean? I look down for a second to take the pictures out from my pocket. I look back at the road and see a car coming straight at me and a boy that looks strangely familiar sitting behind the wheel.

**So here it is. For updates about new chapters follow me on twitter - McCurdian4ever . And if you do tweet me and tell me that you're reading my story, so that I'd know that someone there is actually reading them. Also for anyone who's reading any of my other stories, I'll try to update them too, but with school it's already hard to update one story, but I'll try. Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited. Please review :)**


	3. A Strange Man

**I didn't update very fast, but at least you didn't have to wait months for me to update and this chapter is a bit longer.**

_I look down for a second to take the pictures out from my pocket. I look back at the road and see a car coming straight at me and a boy that looks strangely familiar sitting behind the wheel._

**Chapter 3: A Strange Man**

**Sam's POV:**

I quickly turn the wheel to the side to avoid colliding with the car. I see a tree getting closer and closer to me.

***()***

_I'm walking down the street, it looks like it's late. There's a phone in my hand, I think I'm talking on the phone with someone, but I'm not sure with who. The next thing I know I'm standing in front of an alley. This all looks so familiar, but also sort of different. It's like something's puling me to go inside, even though I know that would be a huge mistake. Just as I'm about to walk into the alley everything goes dark._

_***_()***

"Come on, please wake up." A voice says. I slowly open my eyes and see chocolate brown eyes looking down on me.

"Are you okay?" The boy asks concerned. But I don't answer, I just keep on staring at him.

"I'll call an ambulance. If I could only get a stupid signal." He says looking at his phone.

"No, no, I'm okay." I say finally puling my eyes away from him.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say slowly sitting up. I look around me and see that my car collided with a tree.

"I am so sorry. It was All my fault, I wasn't paying attention to the road." He says.

"It's okay, I wasn't either." I say.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He says.

"Who are you?" I ask him. He looks so familiar.

"I'm Freddie Grey." He says.

"I'm Samantha." I say.

"I guess I should call a cab, I'm sort of late." I say looking at my car.

"Well let me drive you. It's the least I can do." Freddie offers.

"I… okay. Thanks." I say. We get in his car.

"So where to?" He asks me.

"Do you know where New York's Solutions studio is?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He says.

"Well to there." I say. He starts driving.

"So what are you going to do there?" He asks me.

"I'm recording an album there." I say.

"You're a singer?" He asks.

"Yeah. Samantha Mason." I say.

"Oh, I think I've heard of you." He says.

"Have we met before?" He asks me after a minute of silence.

"Well I don't remember meeting you." I say.

"I don't either, but you look very familiar." He says.

"You do to." I say.

"_Did I tell you I knew your name_

_But it seems that I've lost it" _The radio starts playing. Freddie turns the music up.

"You like this song?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah. It's 'Runing away' By AM." He says.

"I know. I like it too." I say.

"_Did I tell you it's my own game_

_This is not your problem" _

"Wow, I don't think a lot of people know this song." He says.

"_I don't know if I'm gonna change_

_Wasting time and another day_

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things_

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things" _There's something about this song that gets me. I don't even know how to explain it.

"_Did I tell you it's not that bad_

_Sitting over here dreaming_

_Did I tell you I'm right on track_

_This time I mean it_

_I don't know if I'm gonna change_

_Wasting time and another day_

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things_

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things_

_Running away_

_Even from the good things_

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things_

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things_

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things" _The song ends.

"Here we are." Freddie says.

"Thanks for giving me a ride." I say.

"You're welcome, and again sorry about your car." He says.

"It's okay… well, bye." I tell him.

"Bye." He says. I get out of the car and start walking towards the door.

"Hey." Freddie stops me. I turn around and see that he got out of his car and is looking at me.

"I know this sounds strange, looking at the fact that I almost hit you with my car, but do you want to, maybe go get coffee or something tomorrow?… I just feel like we have a lot in common." He asks me.

"I… yeah. That would be great." I say. Wait, where did that come from? I just agreed to go out somewhere with a complete stranger, I don't usually do that.

"Great. So I'll pick you up tomorrow from here?" He asks me.

"Yeah, at around 6, if that works for you." I say.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." He says.

"Bye." I say and walk inside the studio. I close the door behind me and only now remember the strange pictures that I left in my car. But now instead of thinking about them, I keep on thinking about Freddie.

**Freddie's POV:**

I can't believe I just asked her out like that. I don't usually do that, at least not with people I don't know. I get back in my car and start the long drive home.

*****The Next Day*****

"Did you watch iCarly last night?" Anna asks me as soon as she gets in my car.

"Well hello to you too." I say sarcastically and start driving to school.

"I'll take that as a no." She says.

"You know, last night I had a lot more on my mind then some web show." I say.

"Like what?" She asks.

"I almost got into a car accident, but luckily both me and the girl that was driving the other car didn't get hurt." I say.

"I'm sorry, it must've been scary." She says.

"It was. But that's not what I couldn't stop thinking about." I tell her.

"Then what?" She asks.

"The girl, Samantha Mason, there's just something about her that… I don't know… looks, familiar. Like I've met her before, but I just can't remember where." I say.

"Well that's weird." She says.

"Yeah, and you know that song that you always say you don't get?" I ask her.

"The running away thing, yeah." She says.

"She likes it too." I say.

"People can like different music, it doesn't have to mean something." She says.

"I know, but I'm just saying." I say.

"Will you see her again?" Anna asks me.

"Yeah, today at 6." I say.

"You actually asked her out?" She asks shocked.

"Yup, I have no idea what came over me, but I did." I say.

"Wow." She says.

"Yeah." I agree.

**Sam's POV:**

After recording a new song I walk out of the studio and see Freddie already waiting for me in his car. I get in his car.

"Hey." I greet him.

"Hey." He says. He starts driving the car. We stop at a café and get out of the car. We walk inside, sit at a table and order coffee.

"So…" He says a bit awkwardly.

"So…" I say.

"I can't stop thinking that we've met before." He says looking at me.

"Me either, it's so strange. I've never felt like this before." I say looking back at him.

"What's your favorite color?" He asks me.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask confused.

"Well it's just that we seem to have a lot in common, so I though… you know what, never mind, it's stupid." He says.

"It's purple." I say.

"Really?" He asks. I nod.

"Mine too." He says.

"What do you like watching on TV the most?" I ask him.

"I like MMA fights." He says.

"Me too." I say surprised. We look at each other for awhile.

"Oh, you know that popular website Nevelocity?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"What do you think about it?" He asks.

"Honestly, I hate it. Which is weird, cause everyone seem to love it." I say.

"I hate it too." He says.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yeah, everyone loves it, but I can't stand that website, and I have no idea why." He says.

"Wow… what about… elevators. What do you think about them?" I ask him.

"For some reason I don't like riding them. People say that I'm scared of them, but the thing is that I'm not, I don't feel any fear, I just don't like it, that's all." He says.

"I feel the same way." I say. This is so weird.

"...Is it possible that all of this is just a coincidence?" He asks me.

"I don't know, maybe. But if it is, then it's a pretty big coincidence, we seem to have the exact same opinion on so many things." I say. We look at each other for awhile.

"Well… tell me about yourself. Where do you live, or used to live? Maybe we can find more coincidences." I say drinking my coffee.

"Okay, I was born in Canada and I used to live there with my mom. I'm an only child. My father left when I was still to little to remember him. Four months ago I moved here with my mom. That's pretty much it." He finishes.

"I guess it's my turn… I used to live in England. Six months ago my dad and twin sister… died… in a fire, so after the funeral me and my mom moved here to start over." I say.

"It must've been hard." He says.

"It was, but I'm okay now." I say. Maybe I should tell him about the strange pictures I found… though maybe that's not a very good idea, I don't want to look weird.

"It's pretty late, I should get going." I say.

"Okay, uh here's my phone number, if you would want for us to… talk again." He says giving me a piece of paper with a number written on it.

"Here's mine." I say giving him a different piece of paper.

"Is your car fixed yet?" He asks me.

"No." I say.

"Well I can drive you." He says.

"Okay, thanks." I say. We walk out of the cafe and sit in his car. We drive in silence, just listening to music. Freddie parks the car by my house.

"Thanks. I'll see you around." I say getting out.

"Yeah, bye." He says. He drives away and I walk inside my house. I open the door.

"Are you having any trouble with her?" I hear a man's voice. I stop in my tracks. Carefully, I look around the corner and see my mom and a man standing there. Who is he? I don't remember him, but he looks kind of familiar, just not in a good way like Freddie.

"She found the original pictures, and got a little suspicious." Mom says. Are they talking about me?

"Is it going to be a problem?" The man asks her.

"Nope. Samantha trusts me, she's just so easy to play." Mom says. Easy to play? Horrified, I walk out of my house and run down the road, away from my house. I run and run, until I'm just too tired to run anymore. How could she say that? Who was that man anyway? I finally stop and look around me. I'm in the middle of nowhere, my car still isn't fixed, I don't have any money with me and I don't think I can go home right now. What do I do now? After a couple of minutes of thinking I take my phone and the number Freddie gave me out of my pocket. I dial the number and put my phone to my ear.

"Freddie?" I ask when he picks up.

**So here's the end of chapter 3. I hope you like this. For updates about new chapters follow me on twitter McCurdian4ever and tweet and tell me that you're reading my story, so that I'll know someone there likes my story. Please review :)**


	4. Samantha aka Sam

**So here's the new chapter. Not too long, but not too short either.**

**Iam-seddiewarrior - Ulala! magnifico! but there'some parts that i don't understand like what happened in chapter 2? i mean in chapter 1 they just magically disappeared that i understand but then what happened next? you didn't made it clear what happened to them both...ex: after sam and freddie were reported missing carly went to find them...-sam woke up with a strange dream that she was kidnapped...ad you also didn't explain who the little girl was or is she the same girl that took freddie...i hope that you're not mad at me?i just really want to understand what happened but besides that your story is amazingly amazing...pleease respond so that i will know that you're not mad at me...**

**Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. First of all thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it. Now second, yes, in chapter 1 they disappered, and you're not supposed to know what happened next. That's the point, you'll find out what happened next later in the story. The point is that in chapter 1 they were Sam and Freddie and something happened to them that made them disappear and in chapter 2 it was 4 moths after Freddie disappeared and neither of them knew that they used to live in Seattle and do iCarly etc… they think that they're completely different people with different last names and different families. The fact that we don't know what happened is the point of the story. The little girl that took Freddie and Sam is the same. If you have any more questions feel free to ask. And once again I'm not mad at all :) **

_What do I do now? After a couple of minutes of thinking I take my phone and the number Freddie gave me out of my pocket. I dial the number and put my phone to my ear._

"_Freddie?__"__ I ask when he picks up._

**Chapter 4: Samantha aka Sam**

**Freddie's POV:**

I stop my car next to the blond girl standing by the side of the road. She get's inside.

"What happened?" I ask her. All she told me on the phone was that she needs a ride. She doesn't answer.

"Samantha?" I ask her, but she doesn't look at me, instead she's looking outside the window.

"…I'm not sure." She finally says quietly.

"Did something happen?" I ask softly.

"I-I think something did." She says and finally looks at me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"I… over heard my mom talking with some guy. I just don't think it's a very good idea for me to go home right now." She says.

"Okay, well my mom's out of the town. You could stay at my house." I suggest. She looks at me.

"That would be great." She says and gives me a weak smile. I start driving towards my house. We drive in silence. We get to my house. She sits on the couch in my living room.

"So what were they saying?" I ask her.

"What?" She asks confused.

"Your mom and the guy. What were they saying?" I ask again.

"He was asking her if she's having any trouble with me… she said that I found the original pictures-"

"What original pictures?" I cut her off.

"I'll get to that later. So he asked if it's going to be a problem and she said no, and that I'm easy to control, because I trust her. And the original pictures are pictures like these." She says handing me two pictures form her pocket.

"I found them yesterday before we met. I left them in my car, but I took them while I was waiting for you to come get me." She says. I look at them. One picture is of Samantha and a woman, and the other is completely the same except for the fact that Samantha isn't in it.

"Who's she?" I ask pointing at the woman.

"My mom." Samantha says.

'Are there a lot of pictures like these?" I ask.

"Yes. They're all over my house." She says.

"I would say, you were ether edited out, or edited in." I say.

"But why?" She asks.

"I don't know." I say putting the pictures on my table.

"You know, I recently found something weird too." I say showing her the note I found in the attick.

"Run. Who wrote this?" She asks me.

"Apparently, I did. It's my handwriting. But I don't remember it. I think I would remember writing something like that." I say.

"All of this is so weird." She says.

"Yup." I agree. She yawns.

"Tired?" I ask her.

"Yeah." She says.

"You can sleep in the guest room." I say getting up. I show her where the guest room is.

"Goodnight." I say.

"Goodnight." She says back. I walk out of the room and close the door behind me.

**Sam's POV:**

I get in the big, comfortable bed. This was such a crazy day. I can't help wondering, what all of those things could mean. Slowly, I drift off.

_*****Dream*****_

_I'm slowly walking down the street. I'm holding a phone to my ear. Suddenly I see a little girl run across the road and into a dark alley. I knew she'd do that, I don't know how, but I knew. I start walking past the alley, but stop, turn around and walk towards the alley. I stop right in front of it, but it's too dark for me to see what's inside. I will my self to walk away, but my legs don't move. The thing is that I know - walking inside that alley would be the biggest mistake of my life. I know. But I can't walk away. No matter how hard I try, I just can't. It's like there's a script I have to follow, and there's nothing I can do about that. I feel terrified, terrified of that alley. The darkness is hunting. Slowly, very slowly I walk inside. Because I have to. I don't know why, but I scream. _

_*****End Of Dream*****_

"AHHHHH!" I scream. The door to my room opens and Freddie runs inside.

"What's wrong?" He asks looking at me.

"Just a bad dream. It's not a big deal." Every night I have this dream, but it's never been so clear before. And this is the first time I scream out loud, actually, this is the first time I scream in the ream either.

"Are you sure?" He asks sitting down on the bed.

"…Do you ever have strange dreams?" I ask him.

"Of course. Everyone has strange dreams." He says.

"I know, but I mean the kind of dream, where it doesn't feel like a dream at all. Where you have it every single nigh, and every morning you wake up from it, and just for a second, you feel like a completely different person, but then that second passes, and you realize that you're not the person who you were in that dream." I say.

"…Sometimes, I dream a girl, I'm not sure who she is or how she looks like. All I remember from those dreams are her blue eyes and the fact that she's the best thing that ever happened to me." He says.

"Do you have that dream a lot?" I ask.

"About once a week." He says. We sit in silence for awhile.

"Sam, just go back to sleep. It's late." He says softly.

"Yeah, you're right- wait. What did you just call me?" I ask him shocked.

"…Samantha?" He says it more like a question.

"No you didn't. You called me Sam." I say.

"I guess I did." He says.

"Why? Is that some kind of a nickname?" I ask him.

"Well, yeah. I didn't mean to call you that, it just kind of happened naturally. Is that okay?" He says shrugging his shoulders. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. It sounds strangely right.

"Yeah. It's great." I say. I look into his eyes. It's hard to see them in the dark, but I do. His eyes are chocolate brown. They look so… warm, and…and… familiar. Suddenly I feel like a completely different person. Like I'm not Samantha Mason, but someone else. Like we're both someone else. I come out of my trance and realize that we were leaning into each other. We both pull away from each other. He quickly stands up.

"Well… it's late… we really should go back to sleep." He says awkwardly.

"Yeah, you're right… Goodnight." I say.

"Goodnight." He says and walks out of the room without looking at me. I lay down in my bed again.

"What just happened?" I ask out loud.

*****The Next Day*****

I wake up. Like always, I had that nightmare again. I get out of the bed and walk outside of the guest room.

"Freddie?" I ask. No answer. I walk into the living room and see a note there.

"I went to school. My mom won't be back till next week. I'll be back in a few hours. Freddie." I read out loud. I put the note back on the table and sit down on the couch. What now?

"_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_but I never thought I'd live to see it break" _My phone starts ringing. I look at the screen and see that it's mom.

"_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake" _I keep on staring at the screen. Maybe I should answer it? I'll have to talk to her eventually, so why not now?

"_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_something's made your eyes go cold" _But on the other hand, right now I'm just so confused about everything and I know that there's no way I'll get any answers out of her. Maybe it would be better if I talked to her later, when I'll have any idea what's going on.

"_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted" _Besides, I'm not sure if I can trust her. I'm not sure if I can trust anyone… well except Freddie. Even though I've only known him for three days I know I can trust him.

"_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted" _My thoughts drift back to last night. Me and Freddie almost kissed. There are so many questions swimming around in my head - will it be awkward between us now? Does this mean I like him? Does this mean he likes me?This is all so complicated and I have zero answers.

"_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you" _The phone finally stops ringing. I put it back into my pocket. So I guess now I'll wait for Freddie to come home.

**So here it is. I hope you liked it and please review. And follow me on twitter McCurdian4ever **


	5. AN Important!

_**Important, read if you don't want the story to end!**_

**This isn't a new chapter, sorry if you thought that it is. The thing is that this story isn't getting as much reviews as I'd like it to and the last chapter didn't get any reviews. I think that any writer on here would understand, that the fact that your story gets reviews shows that the story is good. And I can't waste my time writing a story that no one likes. There's this thing about me, that I have a really big imagination, so I keep on coming up with new story ideas, I start a new story and then I get a new idea so I abandon the old story. That's why I have so many unfinished stories and some of them always get a lot of reviews, showing that it's good and people like it. So if no one likes this story I think I'd rather concentrate on those stories, or start new ones and like I said, I have a lot of ideas. So if you like this story and don't want it to end, then please review and tell me that you do. I won't say a number of reviews I want to get, because all I really want is to know that this story is good and people like it and are reading it. If I'll get reviews asking me to continue this story I'll start writing the new chapter right away, but if I don't I'll end it.**


	6. Sad, Beautiful, Tragic

**So at least for now this story is not over. Thank you everyone who reviewed, it really means a lot to me. I hope you like this.**

_The phone finally stops ringing. I put it back into my pocket. So I guess now I'll wait for Freddie to come home._

**Chapter 6: Sad, Beautiful, Tragic**

**Sam's POV:**

As I sit on the couch and wait for Freddie to come home from school I can't help but think – when did my life got so messed up? Seriously, where did things go wrong? I mean I'm a singer, I have a contract with a good manager, I should be happy right? Well I'm not. I don't think it was yesterday, when I overheard mom talking with that guy. Maybe it was when I met Freddie? But no, I don't think it was. Maybe when I found those pictures? But now that I think about it, maybe it was long before that, maybe I only realized that when I met Freddie. When did I eve start having nightmares? I've been having them for as long as I can remember, but it doesn't feel like I've had them my whole life either. The front door opens and Freddie walks inside.

"Hey." He greets me.

"Hey." I replay. He sits down on the couch next to me and looks at me, but I avoid his eyes. Is he going to bring up our almost kiss? Do I want him to?

"You okay?" He asks after a couple minutes of silence. At least he didn't bring it up.

"Yeah. My mom called, but I didn't answer." I say.

"…Did you have another nightmare last night?" He asks.

"Of course I did. I always do." I say.

"Maybe it means something. Maybe it's the answer we're looking for." He says shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't see how a dream could mean anything." I say.

"It can. When we're asleep our conscious mind is… well sort of turned off, but our subconscious mind is active. What you dream could be suppressed memories, maybe you see them a bit differently then what actually happened, but it could still be a clue." He says.

"A clue for what?" I ask surprised.

"For figuring this whole thing out. I think we both can agree that something's up. I think we should try to figure this out together." He says.

"Okay. Well in my dream I'm walking down the street. I'm holding my phone to my ear, I think I'm talking to someone. As I'm walking a little girl runs across the road and into this dark alley. It's weird cause what would a little girl be doing out so late? I keep on walking past the alley, but then stop, turn around and walk up to it. It's dark so I can't see what's inside. I know I shouldn't go inside, but I do anyway. I think I'm just curious to see what's inside. So I walk inside, scream and the dream ends." I say.

"I have no idea what this could mean. But I don't think it's a coincidence that you have this dream every night." He says.

"You know, tonight was the first time I screamed in the dream. Before then, I would always wake up right after walking into the alley." I say.

"That's good. But what changed?" He asks.

"Well… I met you." I say.

***Two hours later***

**Freddie's POV:**

"I don't think this is a good idea." I say.

"It is. She won't be home, at this time she's always at work." Sam says. We opens the door to her house and walk inside.

"You live here. Don't you think if something that could help us would be here, you would've found it by now?" I ask.

"No, because I wasn't looking." She says.

"Okay. So where do we start?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe my mom's room?" She asks. We walk upstairs and go into a big room with yellow walls. We start looking around.

"Look at this." Sam says picking a peace of paper up.

"iCarly." She reads out loud.

"It's just a web show. My friend Anna is always talking about it." I say.

"Oh, Then I guess this doesn't mean anything." She says and puts the piece of paper back on the desk. Sam looks at a clock on the wall.

"I didn't realize it was so late. We need to go." She says walking towards the door.

"Why? Do you think your mom can come home?" I ask starting to panic.

"No. But I need to be at the studio in half an hour to record a new song." She says.

"Oh." I say relieved. We get in my car and drive to the studio.

"You can come with me if you want. This shouldn't take long." She says getting out of the car.

"Okay." I say and get out of the car.

"Wait. Can't your mom find you here?" I ask.

"No, she doesn't even know where the studio is." Sam says. We walk inside.

"You're late." A tall man says. He has brown hair, blue eyes.

"Sorry. This is my friend Freddie. Freddie, this is my manager Adam." Sam introduces us.

"Hello." I say.

"Nice to meet you." He says.

"This won't take long. Everything's ready, all you have to do is sing." He says.

We walk into another room. It has three chairs, five big computers and a bunch of buttons.

"Wait here." Sam tells me and walks behind a big window. She puts big headphones on. Adam sits down on one of the chairs and I sit down next to him. He presses a button and music starts playing.

**Sam's POV:**

Freddie sits down on a chair next to Adam. Soft music starts playing and I take that as my cue to start singing.

"_Long handwritten note, deep in your pocket_

_Words, how little they mean, when you're a little too late"_ I sing.

_"I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket_

_Good girls, hopeful they'll be and long they will wait"_ I wrote this song myself. I'm not exactly sure what inspired me though.

"_We had a beautiful magic love there_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_" I look at Freddie. I notice that he looks deep in thought and at the same time seems to be catching every word I sing.

"_In dreams, I meet you in warm conversation" _He looks at me with wide eyes.

"_We both wake in lonely beds, different cities_

_And time is taking its sweet time erasing you" _It looks like he knows something I don't. Or maybe like he's starting to. And with every word I sing he looks even more sure of himself.

"_And you've got your demons and darling they all look like me_

_Cause we had a beautiful magic love there_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

_Distance, timing, breakdown, fighting_

_Silence, the train runs off its tracks" _During the last line his eyes meet mine and now I'm sure that he realized something.

"_Kiss me, try to fix it, could you just try to listen?_

_Hang up, give up, and for the life of us we can't get back_

_A beautiful magic love there_

_What a sad beautiful tragic, beautiful tragic, beautiful_

_What we had, a beautiful magic love there_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

_We had a beautiful magic love there_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair" _The music stops. I take the head phones off and walk out of the room.

"Amazing." Is all Adam says. His phone starts ringing and he walks out of the room. I look at Freddie.

"Did you write this song yourself?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"No one helped you? Or gave you an idea on what to write about?" He asks.

"No. Why are you asking?" I ask him.

"Don't you get it? The answer is in your song. This is either a really big coincidence or you subconsciously wrote it." He says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

**Sorry, I know this is short, but at least I updated. The song is 'Sad, Beautiful, Tragic' by Taylor Swift. Next chapter should be up sometime next week. Follow me on Twitter 'McCurdian4ever'**


	7. Seattle

**I wrote this chapter last Sunday, but decided not to update it straight away, so that I could write chapter 8 before updating this one. Unfortunately thanks to school only half of chapter 8 is written. I'll try to not take longer then a week to finish and publish the next chapter.**

"_Did you write this song yourself?" He asks._

"_Yeah." I say._

"_No one helped you? Or gave you an idea on what to write about?" He asks._

"_No. Why are you asking?" I ask him._

"_Don't you get it? The answer is in your song. This is either a really big coincidence or you subconsciously wrote it." He says._

"_What are you talking about?" I ask confused._

**Chapter 7: Seattle**

**Sam's POV:**

"Let's go back to my home and I'll explain everything to you there." He says.

"Okay." I say.

***Half an hour later***

I sit down on his couch.

"Well? Explain." I say.

He picks up his laptop, sits down next to me and puts his laptop on his knees.

"Remember the lyrics to your song. '_I stood right by the tracks' _and '_Silence, the train runs off its tracks' _" He says.

"So?" I ask. He rolls his eyes and types something into his computer.

"I remember reading this in a news paper. Four months ago a train ran off it's tracks." He says.

"That could be a coincidence." I say.

"Four months ago was also when I moved here." He says.

"Maybe I also read it in the news paper?" I ask.

"Did you?" He asks.

"…No." I say.

"Here. Four months ago a train going from Seattle to New York ran off it's tracks. It's still not known why. There were no survivors." Freddie reads from his laptop.

"So what? This train accident has something to do with this mess and I subconsciously wrote it into my song?" I ask.

"It's possible." He says.

"Do you think there could be any more clues in my song?" I ask.

"Maybe." He says. I think back on the song. What else was in it?

"You know, now that I think about it, the whole song could have something to do with this. I mean you sing about dreams, being too late for something, forgetting something, being apart… love. Isn't it what this whole thing is about?" He asks.

"…It's about something that's gone and… passed." I say.

"Yeah." He agrees.

"So, what do we do now?" I ask.

"Well, I guess we try to focus on the train. Maybe go to Seattle? That is where the train came from after all." He says.

"So I guess we're going to Seattle." I say.

"Yeah. We can take a bus. Actually we can leave tonight." He says.

"Okay. So let's pack." I say.

***10 minutes later***

Freddie's in his room packing. I don't really have anything to pack, so instead I'm sitting on my bed and just thinking.

"Seattle." I say out loud. The title makes me feel weird. But sort of in a good way. It's this weird feeling. I don't even know how to explain it. I look at the clock. 8 PM. Is it weird that I agreed to drive to another city with a guy I've known for three days? Is it weird that I'm living with a guy I've known for three days? Now that I think about it – yes. Very weird. And it doesn't sound like me at all. But the thing is, that it doesn't feel like I've only known him for three days, it feels like I've known him for a very long time now. I think back on last night, when we almost kissed. We didn't bring it up after that, I can't help bet wish we did.

"I'm ready." Freddie says, I turn around and see him standing in the doorway with a backpack in his hands.

"Let's go." I sat standing up.

***Two hours later***

Me and Freddie sit down next to each other on the bus. In about four hours we'll be in Seattle. The bus starts driving. Freddie's phone starts ringing, he takes it out of his pocket and looks at the screen.

"It's my mom." He tells me. He presses 'answer' and puts his phone to his ear.

**Freddie's POV:**

"Hey mom." I say.

"Freddie, where are you?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I came home early and you're not here." She says worriedly.

"…I'm on a trip." I say.

"A trip? Where are you going?" She asks. Should I tell her? She's my mom, I can trust her.

"To… to Seattle." I say. Sam looks at me with wide eyes.

"Seattle?" She asks horrified.

"Yes mom, Seattle." I say.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because I need some answers." I say.

"Answers to what? Freddie get off that bus and go home" She says.

"No." I say.

"You don't know what you're dealing with." She says. Does she know something I don't?

"Then tell me." I challenge her.

"I can't. But everything I ever did was to protect you." She says.

"From what?" I ask.

"You don't understand. Please. Come home." She says.

"If you're not going to tell me anything, then no." I say.

"Freddie, you don't know what you're doi-" I hang up.

"What was that about?" Sam asks.

"I'm not sure, but I think my mom knows something" I say.

"This is getting weirder and weirder." She says.

"Yeah" I agree.

**Sam's POV:**

Without even really realizing it I slowly drift off.

_***Dream***_

_Everything's blurry. I don't know where I am._

"_I'm sorry, for telling the whole world you've never kissed anyone." I hear myself say._

"_It's so dumb." I say again._

"_What do you mean?" A familiar voice asks._

"_How people get all freaked out over their first kiss." I say._

"_Just to get it over with?" I ask. What's going on?_

"_Sorry" I say._

"I_t's cool." The same familiar voice says._

"_But it was mutual right?" The voice asks._

"_Yeah." I hear myself say._

"_You know he won't even talk to his mom?" A girl's voice asks. It sounds so familiar, but I have no idea whose it is._

"_You like ruined his whole life and you don't even care." The girl says again._

"_We're best friends right? And best friends tell each other everything?" The girl asks. Suddenly, the voices are gone and once again I'm standing in front of a dark alley, ready to go inside. _

"_No. Don't make me go in there." I say. But it's no use. I go inside._

_***End of dream***_

I wake up.

"Another nightmare?" Freddie asks.

"Yeah. But this one was different. There were voices." I say.

"What were they saying?" He asks me.

"I don't know. It was just different sentences." I say.

"Did you recognize the voices?" He asks.

"Yeah. One of them was you. The other one was a girl. She sounded so familiar. But I can't remember her. The worst thing is that I feel like I should remember her. Like the fact that I don't makes me into a horrible person." I say. Before he can respond the bus stops. We look at each other. We stand up and walk outside. I feel a cold wind blow past me.

"Seattle." I say.

"Seattle." Freddie repeats me.

**For updates about new chapters check out my profile or follow me on Twitter _McCurdian4ever and please review :)**


	8. Gibby&edited AN in the end

**Here it is. I started another story called 'Like Waking From A Dream' it has only four chapters and all of them are written. The first chapter is already posted and I'm going to post chapter 2 right after I post this chapter. It would really mean a lot to me if you would check it out. Anyway I hope you like this.**

_Before he can respond the bus stops. We look at each other. We stand up and walk outside. I feel a cold wind blow past me._

"_Seattle." I say._

"_Seattle." Freddie repeats me._

**Chapter 8: Gibby&edited AN in the end **

**Sam's POV:**

We look around. Only now it really sinks in that we're in a city where we don't know anyone and have no place to stay. Is it wrong that I don't regret coming here anyway?

"What now?" He asks the same question I was about to ask him.

"I don't know. Maybe… we should find a place to stay. It's getting late." I say.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He agrees. For a couple of minutes we stand in silence. Neither of us want to admit that we didn't think this plan through at all.

"This is a bus station. Maybe there's a hotel somewhere around here?" He suggests. So we walk out of the bus station and try to see if we can see a hotel.

"Excuse me." Freddie says to a boy walking by.

"Yes?" He asks. As soon as I hear his voice I feel a strange feeling inside of me. I look at him. Tall, chubby, big head. There's this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I look at Freddie to see if he feels it to, but it doesn't look like it.

"Do you know if there's a hotel anywhere around here?" Freddie asks the boy.

"What kind of a hotel?" The boy asks. The answer that would usually make me annoyed makes the feeling even stronger. It feels like I would be dreaming, but I'm not.

"What kinds of hotels can there be?" Freddie asks confused.

"I don't know? What do I look like? A hotel expert?" The boy asks. Freddie looks at him, then shakes his head.

'_Best friends tell each other everything right?'_

What was that?

"Just tell me if there's a normal, regular hotel anywhere around here or not?" Freddie asks annoyed.

"Why didn't you ask so in the first place? Yeah there's one right around that corner." The boy says pointing behind us.

'_I like to dance! With my shirt off!'_

Okay now that was super weird.

"Thanks." Freddie says.

"Hey, you two look familiar." The boy says taking a closer look at Freddie, then at me. He looks very closely.

"…Really familiar." The boy repeats.

'_I'm not like Freddie okay? I don't have a boyish charm.'_

"I got it!" He suddenly yells. Freddie and I look at him with wide eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Well." I encourage.

"Well what?" The boy asks.

"You said you figured out why we look familiar." Freddie says.

"Oh that. No I didn't figure it out. It just seemed like a thing to say after trying to figure something out. But you ruined it." He says. Freddie and I look at each other.

"Well bye." The boy says walking away.

"What's your name?" I ask before he can walk away. He stops, turns around and looks me in the eyes.

"Gibby." He says. Then he walks away. _Gibby. Gibby. Gibby. Gibby._ Gibby? Why does that name sound so... I don't even know what words would describe what I'm trying to say.

"Well that was weird." Freddie says.

"Yeah…" I say wondering if I should tell him about the voices I heard, or whatever they are.

"You okay?" He asks noticing my troubled look.

"Yeah. Just tired that's all." I lie. He shrugs his shoulders. We walk towards the hotel.

***At the hotel***

**Freddie's POV:**

We managed to get a small room, unfortunately there was only one free room and it has only one bed. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that this is going to be really awkward for me and Sam, especially after we almost kissed last night. I wonder if I should bring it up. But on the other hand now's really not a good time. The thing is that I like her. A lot, but if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way I'll lose the only person I know I can trust right now. I can't let that happen. I take a shower and come back to our room. Sam's sitting on the bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor." I say taking one of the two pillows from the bed.

"Don't be stupid. You're the one who paid for the room. You take the bed." She says.

"No. It's fine." I say and put the pillow on the ground. I turn around and pick up a blanket, I turn around and see that Sam put my pillow back on the bed.

"I am not taking the bed from you." She says slowly.

"…Fine." I finally say. She smiles. "Then we share." I add. Then we share? Did I really just say that? Okay, it's official, I have lost my mind.

"…Fine." She says after hesitating for a little while. She slowly lays down on the big bed. She covers herself up with a blanket. I lay down next to her and cover up with a different blanket. She's as far as possible on her side and I'm on mine. We're both laying on our backs. We lay in silence. I should probably say something. But what? Okay, come on, just say something. Anything!

"Do you think it was stupid to drop everything and just come here like that?" Sam breaks the silence.

"…I don't know. Maybe." I say shrugging my shoulders even though she can't see it in the dark. We lay in silence again.

"But if we wouldn't have, we woud've spent the rest of our lives regretting it and wondering what could've happened." I add.

"…You're right." She says sighing. I should bring up the kiss, tell her how I feel. Now's a good chance.

"I…" I start. Okay what now? Say something you idiot!

"Goodnight." I finish lamely.

"…Goodnight." She says. I am such an idiot. I had a perfect chance and I blew it.

**Sam's POV:**

_***Dream***_

_There's fog all around me. _

"_Hey Sam." A familiar girl's voice says. I can see her silhouette in the fog, but I can't see her clearily. _

"_Who are you?" I ask trying to see her face. _

"_Like you don't know." She says laughing._

"_I don't." I say taking a step closer to her, but she takes a step back._

"_Well you should." She says a bit sadly._

"_Tell me." I ask her._

"_I can't. Just look at me." She says._

"_I am. But I can't see you. If this fog would just go away…" I say._

"_What fog Sam? There is no fog." She says._

"_Yes, there is." I can see long hair, but that's it. I can't even tell what color it is._

"_Why won't you remember me Sam? I need you." She says._

"_I'm trying." I say._

"_I thought we were best friends. How could you do this to me? How could you leave me?" She asks and from her voice, I think she's crying._

"_I'm sorry." I say trying to hold back tears. I don't even know her, but it hurts, because I feel like I let her down. Suddenly I'm standing in front of the dark alley again. I'm holding my phone in my hand. I walk inside._

_***Dream***_

I jump up in the bed, heavily breathing.

"Sam? Did you have another nightmare?" Freddie asks me. I jump again. Oh we're sleeping in the same bed in the hotel room. I forgot.

"Yeah." I say and lay back down.

"Same as always?" He asks softly.

"Actually, no." I say.

"No? Then what did you dream?" He asks.

"There was fog all around me. This girl was standing there, we were talking. She wanted me to remember her, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't see her in the fog." I say.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I just wish it was easier. This whole thing is so messed up." I say.

*****The Next Day*****

Me and Freddie walk into the train station.

"Okay, so people that work here should know about that train. Maybe we should start with just asking?" Freddie suggests.

"Good idea." I say. I notice a woman cleaning a window. She's around forty.

"Maybe she knows something?" I suggest to Freddie pointing at the woman. He looks at her.

"Well, it's worth a try." He says shrugging. We walk up to the woman.

**So I have some good news and some Bad news. The good news - my two week Winter vacation just started so I'll have a lot of free time to write new chapters. The bad news - it's the Holidays and I'll probably be visiting my Grandma this weekend, so I won't have all that much free time after all. In other words I have no idea when the next chapter will be posted, it won't take longer then three weeks, hopefully it will take less than that, but I can't really promise anything. I'll write the next chapter as soon as I'll have some time. My other story 'Like Waking From A Dream' will still be regularly updated, because all of the chapters are already written. I hope you like this, please review and follow me on Twitter _McCurdian4ever**

*****Edited*** - So I said that you'll have to wait for the next chapter, but I had some time and I already finished the next chapter, I would post it now but I didn't get any reviews for this chapter yet. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I'll get some reviews.  
**


	9. Finally Admitting It

_Me and Freddie walk into the train station._

"_Okay, so people that work here should know about that train. Maybe we should start with just asking?" Freddie suggests._

_"Good idea." I say. I notice a woman cleaning a window. She's around forty._

"_Maybe she knows something?" I suggest to Freddie pointing at the woman. He looks at her._

"_Well, it's worth a try." He says shrugging. We walk up to the woman._

**Chapter 9: Finally Admitting It**

"Excuse me." Freddie says to the woman. She turns around and looks at us.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Uh… we were… I wanted…" Freddie struggles to find the right words. I role my eyes at him and look at the woman.

"Do you know anything about the train that rode off it's tracks here four months ago?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. It's not every day that things like that happen." She says.

"What exactly happened?" Freddie asks.

"Why are you so interested in that?" She asks suspiciously.

"Uh…" Freddie stutters.

"We're doing a school project and it's very important that you tell us everything you know." I lie. I don't think I realized before just how easy it is for me to lie… well as long as I'm not laying to Freddie.

"It was my second day working here. I was working a night shift and it was pretty boring. There weren't a lot of people around. The train was supposed to leave at midnight and there were only five people on it. The train was about to leave, when I noticed a boy. He was looking for the train. He was freaking out. He saw the train and jumped into it right before it took off. About ten minutes later I heard a strange noise. It was loud. I… I freaked out and I jumped onto the tracks and started running towards the sound. I was worried that someone might've gotten hurt. I ran for about two minutes, then I saw a fire. The train was surrounded by it. I heard screaming, but I wasn't sure form which direction it was coming. It sounded like it was a girl. I couldn't find her. I couldn't find anyone. After the fire was put out the police told me that everyone who was there must've died and completely burned down in the fire, because they couldn't find anyone there. That's all I know." She says.

"Thank you." Freddie says and the woman goes back to work. We walk towards a bench and sit down.

"Well now we have even more questions and still no answers." I say sighting.

"I feel like we're close to the answer, but I just can't figure it out." Freddie says.

"_Hurry up, before someone notices us." _I remember a familiar voice saying. I don't like that voice, just hearing it makes me want to get as far away from here as possible and I can't remember where I heard that. Or maybe I just imagined it and it's not really a memory?

"_Maybe we should stop. This is wrong, it's still not too late to end all of this." _I remember another voice.

"_Are you kidding? We can't turn back now." _The same familiar voice.

"Sam?" Freddie asks looking at me.

"Oh, sorry, I got lost in thought." I lie. I hate laying to him, maybe part of the reason why is the fact that I think he sees right through it.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yup." I say. Okay Sam focus. You're losing it.

"What do we do now?" I ask frustrated.

"I… I don't know." He says. A little boy walks by us, he's eating chocolate. I realize just how hungry I am.

"We should go get something to eat." I suggest.

"I think I saw a pie shop near out hotel." Freddie says.

***15 Minutes Later***

Me and Freddie walk inside a pie shop called 'Gallinie's pie shop'. There aren't a lot of people around.

"What would you like?" A young man by the desk asks us.

"Coconut cream pie." I blur out without even looking at what they have. Freddie looks at me weirdly, but there's something in his eyes I can't name.

"And you?" He asks Freddie. So there actually is a coconut cream pie?

"Uh… the same." Freddie says. We get our pies and sit down at a table.

"How did you know there's a coconut cream pie here?" Freddie asks me.

"I don't know… just a lucky guess." I say. Freddie shrugs his shoulders. Me and Freddie take a piece of our pies.

"Oh my God." I say.

"This is amazing." Freddie says.

"This is the best pie I have ever tasted." I say taking another bite. It only takes a minute for us to eat our pies. We stand up and walk towards the door. Freddie walk outside.

"Trudy, we're out of coconut." A voice says. I stop in my tracks and look behind me. A woman walks through another door. She looks… well… horrible, but there's something about her. I don't know how long I sand there and stare at her before Freddie walks back inside and asks me what's wrong.

"Northing, that woman just looks… I don't know… familiar." I say.

"What woman?" Freddie asks and I notice that Trudy already left.

"Never mind." I say. We walk outside. For a couple of minutes we walk in silence.

"What aren't you telling me?" Freddie asks. I stop in my tracks, Freddie does the same.

"What?" I ask shocked.

"You heard me. What aren't you telling me?" He asks again.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Right now we're in a situation where there's not a lot of people I can trust and I thought that you're that person that I can, but now I'm starting to think I was wrong." Freddie says.

"Why?" I ask. Did I do something wrong?

"You're always lost in thought or distracted and whenever I ask you what it is you say nothing, but that's a lie and we both know that." He says. I tightly close my eyes, then open them and look at him.

"I… I hear voices. I think they may be memories. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to think I'm weird… or insane." I say. He stays quiet for awhile and I start to worry.

"Of course I don't think that. I thought you knew something and weren't telling me." He says.

"Well I'm not. We're in the same boat Benson." I say.

"Yeah." He says. Then his eyes go wide.

"What did you just say?" He asks.

"We're in the same boat?" I say it like a question.

"You said Benson." He says. I think back on it. He's right, I did.

"I… it just came out. I don't even know why…" I say surprised.

"...It felt right." Freddie says.

"For me too." I admit. We look at each other.

"You know Freddie Benson sounds really familiar. I could swear I heard it recently." Freddie says.

"Where would've you heard it?" I ask.

"I don't know. But I think we may finally be getting somewhere." Freddie says.

**Freddie's POV:**

***That Night***

It's late and there aren't a lot of people around. Me and Sam spent this whole day trying to figure this whole 'Benson' thing out, but came up with nothing. Me and Sam walk inside the train station and sit down on a bench. We decided to walk by the tracks and try to find the place where the train fell off it's tracks, but first we need to wait for the person taking out the trash to leave so that he wouldn't see us.

"You know, I've been thinking. Obviously, something happened to us that we can't remember, I mean we know each other and have way too much in common to possibly only have met four days ago. But what caused us to forget each other? I know this sounds crazy, but do you think it's possible that we knew each other in a past life?" I ask her.

"I… maybe. But like you said, it does sound pretty crazy." Sam says.

"Yeah, but it's a possibility." I say.

"Then what would the train have to do with this?" Sam asks.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." I say.

"Or maybe we died on it." Sam says. I shiver at the thought of that. I notice that we're already alone.

"We should go." Sam says noticing it too.

"Yeah." I agree. We stand up.

"Sam?" I ask. She turns around to face me.

"Yeah?" She asks. I hesitate. Something inside of me is telling me that I have to do this. Even though we've only known each other for four days, even though this is the worst time ever to do this, even though neither of us have any idea who we are anymore, I have to do this. I can't keep on waiting.

"Freddie?" She asks. I take a deep breath.

"I love you." I say. I'm surprised at how easily that came out. She stares at me with wide eyes.

"I love you." I say again, because I like the sound of it.

"I…" She trails off. Her eyes go even wider and I notice that now she's staring at something behind me.

"Freddie!" She screams. I feel pain in my head and everything goes dark.


	10. Random memories

**Once again it didn't tame longer than a week to update. Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Oh and by the way, this is my first update this year, yay!**

"_Freddie?" She asks. I take a deep breath._

"_I love you." I say. I'm surprised at how easily that came out. She stares at me with wide eyes._

"_I love you." I say again, because I like the sound of it. _

"_I…" She trails off. Her eyes go even wider and I notice that now she's staring at something behind me._

_"Freddie!" She screams. I feel pain in my head and everything goes dark._

**Chapter 10: Random memories**

**Sam's POV: **

"Freddie!" I scream. The dark figure behind him hits something big to his head and Freddie falls down to the ground.

"Freddie!" I scream again. I'm not a valiant person and I've never been in a fight, but for some reason that is beyond me I jump on the figure and try to take the thing I can't recognize from his hand. To my surprise I almost succeed, but two strong arms grip me around my stomach and pull me off the figure.

"LET GO OF ME!" I scream struggling. I can't break free. I finally notice Freddie's attackers face. My struggles stop and I stare at the strangely familiar face in shock. Something clicks inside my head and a name comes to my thoughts.

"You." I say shocked. Everything goes dark.

***_Dream_***

"_Do you understand now?" I hear a girl's voice. I look around me and see that I'm back in the fog and the same girl I dreamed before is standing in front of me, but once again I can't see her clearly._

"_I…" I trail off._

"_Come back to me Sam." She says sadly. The fog is gone and I'm walking down the street again, but this time something's different. My phone rings._

_"Hello?" I answer it._

_"Hey Sam, are you home yet?" I hear Freddie's voice. I'm not sure what's going on, I can't control what I do or say. _

_"No, I'm still walking. And why are you so paranoid? It's not like I've never walked home alone before." I say._

_"I know, but it's late and I just… I mean…" He says._

_"Are you planning on actually finishing any of those sentences?" I ask annoyed. This is so weird._

_"I don't know okay? I'm just worried, but I don't know why. I probably really am just paranoid." He says._

_"Yeah, you a-." I start to say, but stop, because I see someone run across the street and into a dark alley. Not the alley again._

_"Sam?" Freddie asks, but I ignore him. Why do I ignore him?_

_"Are you still there? Sam?" Freddie asks again._

_"Uh, yeah I'm still there." I say. I hear him sigh in relief._

_"What happened?" He asks. I start walking pass the alley._

_"I'm not sure, I thought I saw someone, but… it's impossible, I probably just imagined it." I say. I walk a couple of feet from the alley and stop in my tracks. No, no, no, not again. Just keep on waking you idiot! I command my feet to keep on walking, but they don't listen._

_"Who did you think you see?" Freddie asks._

_"A little girl, but… I…" I trail off and slowly turn around so that I'm facing the alley. Yup, I am a complete idiot._

_"Is everything okay?" Freddie asks._

_"Yeah…" I say. I slowly walk towards the alley and stop right in front of it. It's always the same, I always walk inside. So then what's so different this time? Oh yeah, this time I can understand what I'm saying, and I know that the person talking to me on the other line is Freddie._

_"Sam?" Freddie asks but I ignore him. I wish it wouldn't be this way, I wish I could control my actions, if I could I'd run as far away from here as possible. But I can't._

_"Sam?" Freddie asks concerned._

_"I'm still here, I was just thinking, but it's stupid, I'm gonna just go home." I say and start turning around, but then stop and look back at the alley._

_"…I'll just check something out first." I say and walk into the alley. No._

_"Check what out?" Freddie asks. My eyes land on a little girl standing there and looking at me. I notice she's crying._

"_I'm so sorry." She says. I'm so surprised the phone falls out of my hand._

_"Sam? Sam? Are you still there? Sam! Please answer… Sam!…" I hear Freddie yell. I'm about to say something to the girl when a hand raps itself around my stomach and another presses something to my nose. I try to struggle and not breath, but it's not working. I get sleepy. Everything goes dark._

***End Of The Dream***

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I scream and jump up in my bed. It was just a dream. I catch my breath and look around me. I'm in my room. I look at a clock on my wall and see that it's noon. Well I slept for long. Suddenly I remember what happened. Freddie! I jump out of my bed and run out of my room. I find my mom making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"Where is who honey?" She asks sweetly.

"Freddie." I say.

"Who's Freddie?" She asks.

"Like you don't know!" I yell angrily.

"What got into you? Didn't sleep well?" She asks.

"I…" I trail off. Is it possible that she really doesn't know what I'm talking about?

"How did I get back here?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I was in Seattle with Freddie and now I'm here." I say.

"Seattle? Samantha, I think you had a crazy dream." Mom says.

"I'm making pancakes for breakfast, they'll be ready in a few minutes, why don't you sit down and wait." She says. I walk out of the kitchen, grab my keys and start walking towards the door.

"Where are you going honey? The pancakes are almost ready." Mom says. I don't answer her. I don't even turn around to look at her. I walk outside and see my car standing there. It looks brand new, but shouldn't it be broken after the car accident? I open the door and get inside it. I start driving towards Freddie's house.

***30 Minutes Later***

I ring the door bell. Oh please remember me, please don't tell me it was just a dream. The door opens and I see Freddie standing there.

"Freddie?" I ask. He looks at me confused.

"Do I know you?" He asks.

"Of course you do. It's me." I say hopefully.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I am who you think I am." He says.

"No, Freddie look at me. Look me in the eyes. Please, you have to remember me." I say on the verge of tears. For the first couple of minutes after I woke up I didn't remember either, maybe he'll remember soon too? He looks at me.

"I… I think I dreamed you." He says. Well that's something, but I start crying anyway. He doesn't remember me. I'm alone.

"Don't cry. Come on, please don't." Freddie says and hugs me. I hug him back. After a couple of minutes I calm down. We pull apart, but he doesn't take his hands off my waist. We look each other in the eyes.

"It wasn't a dream wasn't it?" He asks, realization coming to his eyes.

"No. It wasn't." I say shaking my head. The next thing I know he kisses me. Suddenly my eyes go wide and I pull away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asks, but I don't answer.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you, I just…" He trails off. I shake my head. The dream I had tonight flashes across my eyes in a couple of seconds.

"_Do you understand now?" _I remember the girl's voice.

"_You." _I remember myself saying. I remember Freddie's attackers face. I remember the long, red hair. I remember the pink nails, I remember her pale skin and angry eyes. I remember her name. The name that makes me angry.

"Missy." I say out loud.

"What?" Freddie asks. I feel overwhelmed. The world starts spinning around me. Everything goes dark.

_***Dream***_

"_Are you jealous of Missy?" The girl I've been dreaming for some time now asks me. This time I can see her a bit more clearly, but I still can't make out her face._

"_Maybe ****** right. Maybe you're just jealous." Freddie says. I think he said a name, but I didn't hear it._

"_Okay, just forget it. Don't believe me." I say and start walking away._

"_Give me one reason why should believe you." Freddie says. I come back and look at him._

"_Cause I came here." I say. He gives me a confused look._

"_Have I ever come to you for help before? For anything?" I ask and walk away again._

"_How Sam feels is important, but how I feel is important too." Freddie says. Where in a mental hospital._

"_Okay Benson, we get it. You want to humiliate me in front of the whole world, just go ahead and do it. Get back at me for all the mean things I said." I say. He kisses me. I hear clapping around us._

_***End Of Dream***_

I open my eyes and see that I'm lying on a couch.

"You're awake." Freddie says.

"Yeah." I say.

"What happened?" He asks.

"I'm not sure." I say.

"Who's Missy?" He asks.

"She's the girl that hit you on the head in the train station and I think I remembered some random moments" I say.

"Are you sure they're memories?" He asks.

"…Yeah, I'm sure." I say after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Do you remember that girl's last name?" He asks.

"No." I say shaking my head.

"Oh well… What kind of moments did you remember?" He asks.

"Us kissing. We were in a mental hospital and I was talking and then you walked up to me and kissed me." I say. We stay quiet for a few seconds. I notice that he's avoiding my eyes.

"_I love you" _I remember him saying in the train station.

"… I love you too." I say. He looks at me.

"You do?" He asks smiling.

"Yup." I say smiling back at him. I lean in and kiss him. After a few minutes we pull away.

"We still have a lot to figure out." I say.

"Yeah, but we'll do it together." Freddie says and kisses me again.

*****20 Minutes Later*****

**Freddie's POV:**

I have no idea who I am anymore, but Sam and I are finally together and that's enough for me to feel like the happiest person on earth. Right now Sam and I are sitting on my couch and talking about what our next move should be.

"I just realized something." I say.

"What?" Sam asks me.

"I only told my mom that we were in Seattle. And the people who are against us, whoever they might be knew that we'd be there." I say sadly.

"I'm sorry… where is your mom by the way?" Sam asks.

"She's out shopping." I say.

"Well then we should get out of here before she comes back." Sam says.

"Yeah. But where will be go?" I ask. Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"Isn't there anyone you can trust that you're mom doesn't know about?" Sam asks.

"Anna!" I say.

"That friend you told me about?" Sam asks.

"Yup. I know I can trust her. We could stay with her." I suggest.

"Well okay then." Sam says. We get up and walk outside to my car.

*****30 Minutes Later*****

Sam and I get out of my car. We walk up to Anna's house and I press the door bell. After a couple of minutes Anna opens the door. She looks at me, then she looks at Sam and her eyes go wide.

"Oh my god." She says shocked, looking between me and Sam. I look at Sam and see that she's giving me a confuse look, I shrug my shoulders at her.

"It's you." Anna says, and then she falls to the ground.

"Anna?" I ask.

"...I think she fainted." Sam says. Why are people fainting so much today?

**The next chapter is almost finished, and it won't take me longer than a week to update it. Please review and follow me on twitter _McCurdian4ever and happy new Year everybody :)**


	11. Carly

**The summer is finally here and my summer vacation finally started so I have a lot more free time, so I decided to continue my stories and I'm going to be focusing on this one. This chapter and chapter 12 were already written a long time ago.**

**Chapter 11: Carly**

**Freddie's POV:**

Sam and I brought Anna inside and laid her down on her couch. Thank God her parents aren't home.

"What do you think she meant?" Sam asks me.

"I don't know. She said 'It's you' so maybe you know her?" I ask Sam.

"I don't think so. Besides, she was looking at both of us." Sam says.

"Then I don't know, but obviously she realized something." I say. Sam takes my hand in hers. I look up at her and smile.

"Just so you know, I don't know what I'd do without you." She says.

"Tell to anyone that I said that and I will break you." She adds. I chuckle.

"Anna are you here?" I hear my mom's voice.

"That's my mom." I whisper to Sam.

"Oh no. Why is she here?" Sam whispers back.

"I don't know." I whisper.

"Anna, I'm looking for Freddie." My mom says, I hear footsteps. She's walking down the hallway!

"Well I guess that answers our question." Sam whispers. Anna opens her eyes.  
"I-" She starts to say, but I put my hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet. My mom's here, we don't want her to find us." I whisper. She nods, so I let go.

"Maybe no one's home?" A male voice suggests. Sam tenses up.

"Sam?" I ask her.

"I recognize that voice." She whispers.

"Is that bad?" I ask her.

"That's very bad." She whispers back.

"We can go hide in my room." Anna whispers. She stands up from the couch and signals us to follow her, then she quietly walks towards the stairs.

"She should be here." My mom says. Their footsteps are getting closer. Sam and I follow Anna upstairs and to her room.

**Sam's POV:**

Anna closes the door to her room.

"Hello? Is there anyone home?" The male voice asks.

"_Hurry up, before someone notices us." _I remember the same male voice saying. I also remember that I already remembered that back in the train station.

"_Maybe we should stop. This is wrong, it's still not too late to end all of this." _I remember the other voice saying. I remember desperately trying to stay awake.

"_Are you kidding? We can't turn back now." _The male voice says. I remember weakly struggling against tight ropes. The ropes were digging inside my skin. They were on my wrists and feet. There was also something on my mouth. I couldn't move, I couldn't see, I could hardly breathe.

"Sam?" Freddie asks.

"I-I think he kidnapped me." I say.

"Who?" He asks confused.

"The guy downstairs." I say. I remember the sound of trains.

"They brought me into the train station." I say.

"Can you remember anything else?" Freddie asks me.

"…No." I say shaking my head.

**Freddie's POV:**

I wish I could remember something too. Anything. But on the other hand Sam looks very shaken up, maybe I should count myself lucky that I don't. I put my hand on hers in a comforting way. We hear footsteps.

"They're coming here." I whisper.

"I'll distract them, you guys sneak out." Anna says.

"No, Anna don't." I say.

"It's okay. I can do this." She says, but I can see fear in her eyes.

"Be careful." I tell her. She nods her head.

"And remember what I'm always begging you to do. Do it Freddie. Trust me." She says looking me in the eyes. What is she talking about? The footsteps are getting closer, we don't have much time. She looks at Sam.

"You two have no idea how many people love you and are waiting for you." She says sadly. Before I can say anything she opens the door and walks outside.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Grey. I didn't hear you come in." I hear Anna say.

"It's nice to see you Anna. This is my friend Mr. Williams." My mom says.

"Can I help you with anything?" Anna asks them.

"I'm looking for Freddie." Mom says.

"I haven't seen him." Anna lies.

"His car is outside" Mom says. My car. I forgot all about it.

"…How about we go downstairs to discuss this." Anna says and I hear their footsteps as they walk away.

"This is our cue." Sam says. We quietly walk down the stairs. Anna is sitting on a chair and my mom and some guy I've never seen before are sitting on the couch. Anna's and my eyes meet.

"He left it here a few days ago, said he was going on a trip and needed me to look after it." Anna lies.

"We both know that's not true honey. His car was in my yard just this morning." Mom says, but it sounds like she's upset. It's probably just my imagination. Sam tugs on my arm signaling that we have to go.

"Tell us where he is and we'll leave. You'll never have to see us again after that." The man says.

"But I don't know where he is." Anna says. _'I'm sorry' _I mouth. She tares her eyes away from me and looks at the ground. She looks so scared. Sam and I walk out of the house and quickly get into my car. I start the engine and drive away. Only after we get a few miles from Anna's house I look back at it through the mirror.

"She'll be okay." Sam says, but she doesn't sound so sure of that.

"Yeah." I agree, even though I don't think that's true. We drive for about half an hour when I stop the car. I put my face in my hands.

"Freddie…" Sam says.

"This is my fault. We shouldn't have come there." I say.

"We didn't know they'd follow us there." Sam says.

"Well we should've. She's my friend and I put her in danger." I say looking at her.

"Maybe we should call the police." Sam suggests. That actually never crossed my mind before.

"I don't know. We don't really know who we can trust right now." I say.

"But maybe they could help. They could help us figure this whole thing out and they could help Anna." Sam says.

"Maybe, but what if we only make things worse? I think we should try to figure some more things out before calling the cops." I say.

"I guess you're right." She says sighing.

"We should find a place to stay." I say.

"Yeah, but where? If we go to someone we'll just be putting that person in danger." Sam says.

"Then maybe we should stay in a hotel?" I ask.

"That sounds good… but first…" Sam says and walks out of the car. She goes into the woods. I follow her.

"What are you doing?" I ask confused. She stops, takes her phone out, takes the battery out and throws it and the phone to the ground. Then she steps on it, making the phone shatter into separate pieces.

"We can't risk them tracing us by our phones." She explains. I take my phone out and do the same thing. I can't believe I didn't think of that before.

"…Do you think they can trace us by my car?" I ask.

"Could be." Sam says.

"So what do we do?" I ask.

"We have money, I say lets drive to the town, leave the car behind and call a cab to drive us to a hotel." She suggests.

"Good idea." I say.

*****Two Hours Later*****

Sam and I are sitting in our hotel room.

"Okay, so do you remember what exactly Anna said?" Sam asks. She's sitting on the bed and I'm pacing around the room.

"And remember what I'm always begging you to do. Do it. Trust me. You two have no idea how many people love you and are waiting for you." I say.

"Do you know what she meant by that?" Sam asks.

"What I'm always begging you to do... oh, she was probably talking about that web show she's always begging me to watch. But I forgot what it's called… Curly? No…" I say. What was the name of that web show?  
"How can a web show possibly help us?" Sam asks.

"I don't know, but it looked like she knew what she was talking about." I say.

**Sam's POV:**

"City?" I suggest.

"No… Carol?... no…" Freddie says walking around.

"_Why don't you name your web show i… you know I, internet…"_

I remember Freddie saying.

"Our web show?" I ask out loud.

"What?" Freddie asks.

"Nothing… I think it starts with 'I'." I say.

"I… I… I… Cruise… iCruise… no… uh, this is so frustrating." He says.

"I know." I say.

"iCa…" He trails off.

"iCarly." I finish for him.

"Yes, iCarly." He says excitedly. iCarly… Carly… Carly!

"Carly. I think that's the name of the girl I've been dreaming." I say.

"Are you sure?" He asks. Suddenly the door to our hotel room opens and closes again.

"What was that?" I ask.

"I don't know." Freddie says. I get sleepy. I notice that Freddie's eyes are starting to close too.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"I… I don't know." Freddie says. He falls to the ground. A couple of seconds later I do too. Before my eyes completely close I see people with masks come inside. I notice that one of those people has long red hair. Everything goes dark.

**So what do you think? Please review and follow me on twitter _McCurdian4ever**


	12. When everything seems lost

**I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter, but I guess that's what you get after not updating for so long, I just hope that people will see that I'm updating this story again and start reading it again.**

"_What's happening?" I ask._

"_I… I don't know." Freddie says. He falls to the ground. A couple of seconds later I do too. Before my eyes completely close I see people with masks come inside. I notice that one of those people has long red hair. Everything goes dark._

**Chapter 12: When everything seems lost**

**Sam's POV:**

Whenever I would pass out or fall asleep I would always dream something. I would dream nightmares and people I couldn't clearly remember, I would've given anything to just once, not dream anything. Now I'd give anything to have a dream, even if it would be another nightmare, I'd rather have that than this nothingness I'm experiencing right now. I can't hear, see, speak or even move. I can't feel my body, but at the same time I seem to be aware of my state. I know that someone kidnapped me and Freddie. Actually, I know Missy kidnapped me and Freddie. But am I really asleep? I try to move the body I don't feel, but nothing works. I struggle with all I have, but it's useless. Suddenly I think I can feel my arm, but it seems numb and I can't move it. Slowly I start to get feeling back in the rest of my body. At first I can barely feel it, but after a couple of minutes I am definitely aware of my body. I struggle to open my eyes, put my full concentration on them and will them to open and after a few minutes of struggling they do, but to my surprise I'm met with darkness. Maybe I didn't open my eyes after all? I blink a couple of times to make sure my eyes are open. They are. It's so dark I can't see anything. I decide to try to move, so I put all of my energy on moving my hand. Finally I move my fingers and that's when I realize that I'm laying on the ground and that the ground under me is cold and hard, how did I not notice this before? I slowly sit up.

"Freddie?" I ask. I'm surprised at how quietly that comes out.

"Freddie?" I ask louder. No answer. Maybe he's not in this… room? Is this even a room? I try to stand up, but my shaky legs give out and I end up on the ground again. This time instead of trying to stand I get on my knees and start crawling around. My hands touch something in front of me. It feels like a wall. I move my hands up the wall and putting most of my weight on the wall slowly stand up. I try to not start panicking, freaking out is not going to help me or anyone, but that's not easy to do, because I can't see anything around me, I don't know where I am, I don't know where Freddie is and I don't know who or what else can be in this room with me. I hear a drop and freeze. What was that? Then there's another drop and I realize that it's very close to me. I try to find the sores of the strange sound with my hands, somehow I end up touching my left arm with my right one. I hiss in pain and quickly pull my hand back, because I start feeling an intense pain in my left arm. I feel something wet and sticky on my right palm where I touched my left arm. Wait a minute… is that blood? To my horror I start to feel what I can only assume is blood dripping down my left hand, how could I possibly not notice that my arm is bleeding? In my panic I lose my grip on the wall and fall down on my back. A door opens right next to me, I hear footsteps come inside the room. There's a click and suddenly the room is so bright I can barely see. Without even really thinking about it I move backwards, press my back to the wall and put my knees up to my chest. I finally look up to see a girl I recognize as Missy standing in front of me. The big door closes behind me. Now that the light is on I see that the room I'm in isn't really big or really small and that it has grey walls.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Missy asks looking at me with concerned eyes. I'm taking back by how honestly concerned she sounds.

"_I'm sorry if it looked like I was trying to get rid of you Sam, but I could never do that and if you say so I'll walk out that door right now and never come back." _I remember Missy saying.

"_Okay, bye." _I remember saying.

"_Sam." _I remember a girl who's name how I recently discovered is Carly scowl me.

"Girl? Do you know where we are? I'm scared." Missy says.

"Stop with the mind games Missy, I know who you are." I say looking her straight in the eyes. I'd stand up instead of awkwardly sitting on the ground in front of her, but then I'd probably fall down again.

"Really? They told me you wouldn't remember." Missy says dropping the nice act.

"Well I do… Where's Freddie?" I ask.

"Wouldn't you want to know?" She asks with a grin.

"Where is he?" I ask more loudly.

"…He wasn't supposed to get dragged into this you know. It wasn't him that I wanted." Missy says with a distant look. Is she talking about Freddie? But what does she mean?... oh.

"You somehow erased our memories, but you didn't want to do that to Freddie did you?" I ask.

"That's what I just said." Missy says a bit angrily.

"Then why did you?" I ask.

"Because the idiot couldn't keep his nose out of other people's business." Missy says angrily.

"…What did you do to us?" I ask.

"Nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you." She says and walks out of the room. After a couple of minutes of staring after her I look at my arm. The wound is pretty deep, but it doesn't look as bad as I thought it would. Okay Sam focus, the only way to make sense of things and hopefully get out of here is to remember. I need to remember everything that I forgot, everything that's probably gone now. I'll start with Missy, what do I know about her? Well I know that she's evil, but that's not very helpful right now. In my dream which was probably a memory I was trying to convince Freddie that Missy was trying to get rid of me, because she wanted Carly for herself. So this is about Carly, wait a minute, who exactly is Carly? My friend? No, my best friend. Okay, so Carly and Missy used to be best friends, but then Missy moved away and I came along, but Missy moved back and wanted Carly back so she tried to get rid of me, but failed, so now she probably wants revenge. So I finally figured that out, now what exactly did Missy do? I remember waking up in the train station and I remember getting kidnapped, maybe I should think about the little girl, everything did start with her. I remember that she was crying, so she probably didn't want this, but who is she? She had red hair, maybe she's related to Missy? Missy probably just needed a distraction to kidnap me. All of this complicated thinking is giving me a headache. I know that the memories are somewhere in my head, I just can't find them and it's so frustrating. I find a big, sharp rock on the ground, take it and start writing on the ground with it.

'_iCarly' _I write in big letters. Okay, what else do I know?

'_Freddie Grey – Freddie Benson' _What else?

'_Samantha Mason – Sam Mason' _Wait, this sounds wrong.

"Sam Mason" I say out loud.

"Sam… Sam S… Sam P… Puc… Pucket. Sam Pucket." I say. I replace 'Sam Mason' with 'Sam Pucket'.

'_Carly' _I write. I wonder what's her last name. What else can I write? Suddenly I remember the weird boy Freddie and I met in Seattle, what was his name again? Gibby.

'_Gibby' _I write. I put the rock on the ground and look at what I wrote.

'_iCarly_

_Freddie Grey – Freddie Benson_

_Samantha Mason – Sam Pucket_

_Carly_

_Gibby' _I look at the familiar names as hard as I can. All of the lost memories seem so close.

"_No, not him! You idiots, you were supposed to only get the Pucket girl, not Freddie! Can't you do anything right?" _I remember hearing Missy say. I have to remember more, anything that could help me.

"It's no use." I say frustrated and angrily throw the rock to the ground. They can erase our memories again and bring us somewhere very far away where no one would ever find us. Or worse, they could kill us. I don't want to die. The door opens and two men that I don't recognize walk inside the room.

"Who are you?" I ask, but they don't answer. They walk closer to me and I press my back against the wall even more.

"…Don't hurt me." I beg. I can't believe I'm begging them, I'm pathetic, but I really don't care anymore, I just want to get out of here. They each grab my arm, one of them touching the wound on my arm.

"LET GO OF ME!" I scream. They pull me up and start dragging me out of the room. I will my body to stop shaking, but it doesn't.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? JUST LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" I scream as loud as I can. I try to struggle against them, but it's no use. They drag me down a hallway and inside a room, the room is big, but empty, there's no furniture. They strap my arms with two ropes hanging from the ceiling. They strap me so that my legs are a few inches from the ground so I'm only hanging by my arms. I see Missy standing in front of me.

"Why is it so hard to get rid of you? I erased your memory and you still found your way back to me." Missy says angrily.

"…_What did you do to us?" _I remember asking her.

"_Nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you." _She answered. Is she going to kill me?

"Let me go! I didn't do anything to you!" I yell struggling against the ropes, but struggling only makes them dig inside my skin even more.

"Oh no, I'm not taking any chances with you again." She says smiling evilly. Tears start running down my checks and no matter how hard I try I can't stop them and I can't even wipe them away.

"What are you going to do to me?" I ask shakily. She doesn't answer, instead she starts whispering something to one of the men that brought me here.

"I demand to know what you're planning to do to me." I say trying to sound commanding and not as scared as I am. They stop talking and Missy walks up to me.

"I'm going to make sure that you will never get in my way again." She says.

"I don't want to die." I whisper.

"There are worse things than death Sam. But don't worry, you'll die eventually. You're not walking out of here alive." She says and starts walking away.

"COWARD! WHY DON'T YOU LET ME GO AND THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S STRONGER!" I scream after her desperately hoping to get her attention, but she walks out of the room. The man that Missy was talking to starts approaching me and the other one leaves the room.

"What are you going to do to me?" I ask. He doesn't answer. He reaches his hand out to touch me and I start helplessly struggling against the ropes again. He touches my cheek.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" I scream. He takes a stick I don't recognize.

"It's an electric shock." He says. Before I can even ask him what that is.

"It won't kill you, just cause you a whole lot of pain." He says. Oh my God.

"Don't" I beg him shaking my head. He presses a button and touches the stick to my stomach.

**Freddie's POV:**

I open my eyes and see that I'm laying in a big, soft bed and that a red haired girl is sitting next to me. I sit up.

"You're finally awake." She says smiling.

"Who are you?" I ask her. For some reason she freaks me out.

"I'm Missy Robinson." She says. Missy? The evil girl Sam was talking about?

"Where am I? Why did you kidnap me? And where's Sam?" I ask her.

"You're in my home, I kidnapped you for your own good and Sam is in my basement, but I wouldn't bother trying to find her if I were you, the door is locked." She says.

"Bring me to Sam, NOW." I say.

"No. Instead, why don't we kiss?" She suggests.

"What? Listen Missy, I would rather die than put my lips anywhere near yours." I say angrily.

"Now, now, Freddie, maybe YOU would rather die than kiss me, but would you let Sam die too?" She asks.

"You wouldn't dare." I say.

"Wouldn't I? If you want her to live you will do as I say. And then I'll erase your memories again, you won't remember anything that you remembered about your old life, you won't remember Sam, then we'll go somewhere very far away, where no one will ever find us and we'll live happily ever after." She says. This girl is insane.

"And where will Sam be during this plan of yours?" I ask.

"All you have to know is that Sam won't be a problem to us anymore. This wasn't my original plan, but things have really worked out for me." She says.

"I hate you." I tell her.

"For now, but that will soon change. Now kiss me. Kiss me, or Sam dies." She says. I really don't have a choice do I? So I slowly lean in.

**I have no idea why I decided to torture Sam, maybe it had something to do with me reading my favorite FanFic called '24 hours' right before writing this. Anyway, I haven't even started the next chapter yet, but reviews would really inspire me to write it soon, so if you liked this then please review :)**


	13. AN please read!

**AN**

**Yes, this is an AN, sorry. The new chapter is finished but the thing is that this story is coming to an end, there are only a few chapters left and I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter, so first of all I want to thank ilove2shipseddie and LadyJames for reviewing, now second - I spend hours writing these chapters, then rereading them, looking for mistakes, rewriting some parts and the way I see it if a story doesn't get reviews then it's not a good story, I'm not going to waste my time on a story that's not good. So if you do like this story and want me to continue it then please review, I love reading reviews and knowing that people actually like my stories. So if I don't get reviews then I will post the one new chapter that is already finished and then I won't continue this story.**


	14. Everything That's Gone And Passed

**I got a lot of reviews on the last chapter which I am very happy about, so I will continue this story. This chapter is pretty intense, or at least the end of it is. **

"_And where will Sam be during this plan of yours?" I ask._

"_All you have to know is that Sam won't be a problem to us anymore. This wasn't my original plan, but things have really worked out for me." She says._

"_I hate you." I tell her._

"_For now, but that will soon change. Now kiss me. Kiss me, or Sam dies." She says. I really don't have a choice do I? So I slowly lean in._

**Chapter 14: Everything That's Gone And Passed**

**Freddie's POV:**

The first thought that comes to my head is _disgusting_. Kissing Missy feels weird and wrong and absolutely disgusting so without even really thinking about it I push her away from me and she ends up falling from the bed to the ground.

"Did I not make myself clear? You have to do what I say or-"

"Or Sam dies, but even if I do everything that you want me to you're still going to kill her aren't you?" I cut her off. I notice a half full glass bottle on the other side of the room, run towards it and smash it on the wall. Missy stares at me with wide eyes as she watches the water spill to the ground. I stand between Missy and the door with the sharp broken bottle in my hand.

"Now, we are going to talk." I say as calmly as I can in this situation. I'm trying to stop my hands from shaking but they do anyway.

"Fine, let's talk. What do you want to know?" She asks sitting down on the bed.

"Everything." I answer.

**Sam's POV:**

I wake up and see that I'm still in the room hanging by my arms. The ropes are digging into my skin and my arms feel like they're about to fall off, but that's the least of my pain. Everything hurts, _everything_. I'm scared and confuse and _in pain_, I just want to go home. The guy that's beet torturing me for the past ten minutes approaches me with a syringe and once again I start to panic.

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon." He says.

"What is that?" I ask, but it comes out like a whisper and for a moment I wonder if he even heard me.

"This will make you forget, you won't remember me, this room, Missy, Freddie, at least for a few hours, but by the time it will ware off you'll be dead." He says.

"No, no, no, no." I say shaking my head.

"Your death will be tragic, by this time tomorrow everyone will be talking about poor girl Samantha who couldn't take the pressure and ran away, found a new family, a singing job, but when her old friend Freddie Benson who apparently spent all of this time looking for her finally found her she panicked and killed him and then she couldn't take the guilt and killed herself." He says.

"No one will ever believe that." I say.

"They will when they'll find Freddie's blood on your clothes and a note that you wrote confessing to everything." He says.

"I-I never wrote a note." I say.

"Yeah, but no one knows that." He says.

"You're going to kill Freddie?" I ask horrified by this plan.

"Of course not, we'll just get some of his blood and put it on your clothes and since you won't remember anything you won't even try to fight us." He says.

"P-Plea-se d-don't." I say crying, but he puts the syringe to my arm.

**Freddie's POV:**

"I fell in love with you the first time I saw you." Missy says.

"And when was that exactly?" I ask.

"About four years ago, my plan was to take Sam's place as Carly's best friend and in iCarly.

"Sam was in iCarly." I realize.

"And so were you and your best friend Carly." She says and starts walking around the room.

"Keep on talking." I say.

"It didn't work because you ended up sending me away, but I was never mad at you, I was mad at Sam. I came back, used my little sister to distract Sam while one of my workers kidnapped her. My plan was to take Sam's place after getting rid of her, but my sister messed everything up, she found you the night that I was going to get Sam on a train, erase her memory and help her start a new life in a different city." Missy says.

'_I'm sitting in a fire escape, as I'm about to walk back inside I see a little girl standing behind me._

"_Hey, are you lost?" I ask her.'_

"The little girl." I say out loud. That was so weird, is that how Sam felt when she would remember something?

"The little trader told you everything and you ran to the train station, you got on the train at the last second." Missy says.

'_I run towards the train as fast as I can. I have to find her before it's too late.'_

"You found us and demanded to know where Sam was, there was some fighting and I'm not even sure myself how that happened but the train ran off its tracks, maybe one of us accidently hit something, I don't know, but luckily we were in the back of the train so we were all okay. You were unconscious, we had no choice but to take you too." She says.

'_I wake up in a dark room, everything hurts._

"_Hello?" I ask. I hear someone groan next to me. _

"_Sam?" I ask when I get a better look at her._

"_F-Freddie?" She asks weakly. I sigh in relief and hug her._

"_Are you okay?" I ask._

"_I-I think so, but Missy, she's going to-"_

"_I know." I cut her off._

"_What are we going to do?" She asks me. Suddenly I get an idea._

"_Is there a pen or something that I could write with here? And a piece of paper? I ask._

"_I don't know." She says looking around._

"_There." I say when I notice a desk in the corner of the room. I find a pen and a tiny piece of paper and quickly scramble 'run'._

"_What are you doing?" Sam asks me._

"_I wrote myself a note, there's not much I can write that they wouldn't notice, but hopefully if they do erase our memories I'll find this and realize something's wrong." I say and put the note in my pocket.'_

So that's how I got that note.

"We erased your memories and paid two woman's to pretend to be your mothers. You weren't supposed to find each other, I was going to wait a few years so that seeing me wouldn't trigger something and make you remember and then I would've came into your life, but _she_ ruined everything." She says the last part angrily.

"You're insane." I tell her.

"I'll erase your memory again and you won't remember any of this." She says.

"Not going to happen." I say. Suddenly the door behind me opens and two strong men walk inside the room.

"Just in time." Missy says. Before either of them have a chance to grab me I grab Missy and put the bottle to her neck.

"Stay away." I tell them.

"Oh Freddie, Freddie, I know that you'd never hurt anyone." Missy says laughing. So I push her to the ground which distracts her guards and I run by them into the hallway. Missy said that Sam's in the basement so that's where I have to go. I find the strains and run down them, on my way to the basement I find a phone and grab it. I hear footsteps running behind me, so I run even faster. I dial 911 while still running and hold the phone to my ear.

"911 what's your emergency?" I hear a woman's voice. Getting out words while running down the stairs isn't easy, actually right now I'm so freaked out that getting words out would be hard even if I wasn't running, but I try my best.

"My-My name is F-Freddie Benson, I-I w-was kidnapped b-by Mi-Missy R-Robinson. I-I d-don't know w-whe-re I-I am." I somehow get out.

"Try to calm down, I'll g-" I lost signal, but at least I'm in the basement, I just hope that they'll manage to find me by the phone. I finally stop for a second and try to catch my breath. The basement is pretty small, there are only a few doors, I open

the first one and walk inside the room. It takes me a few minutes to find a light switch but I finally do.

"Sam?" I ask when I see her on the ground in the middle of the small room. I run up to her and kneel beside her.

"Sam?' I ask lightly shaking her.

"Uhhh" She groans.

"Sam, please wake up, Sam." I beg her. She slowly opens her eyes and looks up at me.

"Sam?" I ask her.

"Who's Sam?" She asks in a whisper. Oh no.

"No please don't tell me that you don't remember, don't you dare tell me that." I say backing away from her.

**Sam's POV:**

He backs away from me. I slowly sit up, why am I in so much pain? I look at the boy and see that he has tears in his eyes.

"Don't leave me in this alone." He begs shaking his head.

"I-I'm sorry." I whisper. I look around me.

"Where am I? W-What happened to me?" I ask but he doesn't answer, he just sits there in the corner shaking his head. I try to stand up, but instantly fall back down. Suddenly I notice something written on the ground.

'_iCarly_

_Freddie Grey – Freddie Benson_

_Samantha Mason – Sam Pucket_

_Carly_

_Gibby'_

And it's almost like something clicks inside my head and all of the memories that I had before they injected me with something come crashing back. I look at the boy curled up in the corner again.

"F-Freddie?" I ask. He looks up at me with hopeful eyes, but at that moment the door opens and missy walks inside the room holding a gun, with her huge guards right behind her.

"You've ruined my plans for the last time, Samantha Pucket. I'm going to really enjoy this." She says pointing the gun at me, she brings her finger to the trigger.

"NO DON'T!" Freddie screams.

"Missy Robinson this is the police, we know you're in there walk out with your hands raised!" A voice and police sirens stops Missy just as she's about to pull the trigger.

"You called the cops?" Missy asks sounding hurt and looking at Freddie with wide eyes.

"Missy we have to go, maybe we can run away from them." One of the guards says while the other one runs out of the room.

"You'll pay for that." Missy says ignoring her guard. The guard runs away which leaves only me, Missy and Freddie in the room. I'm still awkwardly curled up on the ground and Freddie's standing near the corner of the room and Missy's between us and the door. Her cold eyes turn to me and I see something that I haven't seen in them before – panic and something else I can't recognize, maybe it's insanity. She quickly walks up to me, pulls me up by my hair and puts the cold gun to my head.

"You're going to watch her die and then you're going to live with that." Missy says harshly.

"No, you don't have to do this." Freddie says desperately.

"Oh, but I do." She answers. My heart is beating so fast and loud that I wonder if Missy can hear it too. Is this really the end? I'm so young and I don't even remember half of my life.

"_I know that you're in love with Brad." Carly says._

"_I don't care what the stupid mood app says, I'm not into Brad like that." I say annoyed._

"You're not going to get away with this." Freddie says.

"If she's dead then what does it matter?" Missy asks. '_run you idiot, fight, do SOMETHING!'_ I'm screaming inside, but I can't bring myself to do anything but stare and that reminds me of the nightmares I used to have of that damn alley, only this time I am very much awake.

"_She wasn't talking about us." Freddie says._

"_I know.. but do you think that maybe we're taking some kind of a connection that we have…"_

"_And forcing it into a boyfriend/girlfriend thing?" Freddie finishes for me._

Are those memories or am I just imagining things? Not like it matters anymore or anything. My eyes meet Freddie's and suddenly I remember someone who I haven't remembered before at all – my mother, my _real_ mother. I remember her from before I met Carly and Freddie, before all of the bad things that I don't even remember happened. I think it's from when I was about four or five. I see her warm blue eyes and long blond hair that's pulled back into a ponytail. I remember her humming a soft tune and then singing. I tightly close my eyes and try to remember the song.

'_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go.'_

I push every other thought away and focus only on the song and my mother's warm arms that I remember holding me, when I was safe and everything was _okay_.

'_I remember you said,_

_Don't leave me here alone,_

_But all that's dead, and gone and passed tonight'_

The sound of a gunshot rings across the room and everything goes silent.

**The song is Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift and actually the title of this story is inspired by it. I haven't even started the next chapter yet, but you know what would inspire me to write it soon - reviews. Thank you everyone who reviewed, I know that I shouldn't have begged for reviews, but like I said if no one likes a story then what's the point in writing it, especially since I have a lot of ideas for other stories that might be better. **


	15. Maybe it's not so gone after all

**So here it is, the last chapter, this is actually the longest chapter I've ever written, I really hope that you'll like it.**

I_ push every other thought away and focus only on the song and my mother's warm arms that I remember holding me, when I was safe and everything was okay._

_'I remember you said,_

_Don't leave me here alone,_

_But all that's dead, and gone and passed tonight'_

_The sound of a gunshot rings across the room and everything goes silent._

**Chapter 15: Maybe it's not so gone after all**

**Sam's POV:**

For a couple of seconds that feel like hours everything's still, it feels like the whole world suddenly froze and I'm scared that if I'll open my eyes or do _anything_ time will start going again and all hell will break lose. I don't feel pain, I just feel scared. Is this what it's like to die? After God knows how long I feel Missy's grip on me loosen, the cold gun leaves my head and Missy falls to the ground. I finally take a deep breath and open my eyes.

**Freddie's POV:**

She opens her eyes but they seem a little unfocused, I look behind her and see three police officers, one of them puts away the gun he used to shoot Missy and takes her wrist looking for a pulse.

"We're from the police, my name is Adam Evans and I've been working on your case for the past 4 months." The other cop says and I nod at him.

"She has a pulse." The officer that's checking over Missy says.

"We're going to need paramedics here!" The third officer shouts into the hallway. I slowly walk over to Sam who's still standing there.

"Are you okay?" I ask her softly. She remembered my name, but I'm not sure how much she remembers so I don't want to startle her. She slowly nods but doesn't say anything. I notice that she's shaking. Two paramedics run inside and carry Missy out of the room.

"Sam?" I whisper. The next thing I know her arms are around me, I instantly hug her back.

"It's okay, we're safe now." I whisper to her. A paramedic walks up to us and we let go of our hug.

"Are you two okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine." I answer. I notice that there's a pretty deep cut on Sam's arm and a few smaller cuts on her wrists, also she's still shaking.

"We have to get you checked out." He says and leads Sam out of the room.

"You too, come with me." He says so I follow them. We walk outside and Sam and I are brought into different ambulances to be checked out.

**Sam's POV:**

I sit down on a bed in the ambulance and the doctor puts a bandage on my arm, then he takes care of my wrists, but doesn't put a bandage on them.

"Those cuts aren't deep, they don't need a bandage." He explains. His tone is light and friendly, like he wouldn't be taking to a girl that just almost got shot in the head and I kind of like that.

"Are there any other wounds?" He asks. I shake my head no.

"You're in emotional shock right now, if you want I can give you something that would put you to sleep, getting some rest would help." He says. Again I shake my head no. I can almost feel the hold gun pressed against my head, the crazy look in her eyes when she looked at me, the agonizing pain I was in when he was shocking me with electricity.

"Then there's nothing more I can do for you right now." The doctor the first time I actually look at him, he's pretty young, maybe 5 or 6 years older than me, he looks... nice, like someone you can trust. He says something about having to go help the other doctors with Missy and walks away. I slowly walk out of the ambulance, sit down on a bench that's right beside it and look at the house. It's pretty, three flours, yellow walls, a garden with flowers around it.

"It's hard to believe that such a beautiful house is the same place where we just were." Freddie says sitting down next to me. I don't say anything.

"...How much do you remember?" He asks after a moment of silence and I know exactly what he's talking about. I look at him and see fear in his eyes, he's scared that I don't remember him, I know the feeling.

"Everything that I remembered before I woke up in this house and a few other random memories." I say and then realize that this is the first time I said a word since Missy was shot. He sighs in relief and looks back at the house.

"I was worried that you wouldn't remember." He says.

"I know." I answer. There's more silence.

"Did you remember anything new?" I ask.

"Yeah, I half remembered and half heard it from Missy." He says. Officer Adam Evans walks up to us.

"Okay, so I want to know who called 911." He says.

"That was me." Freddie says. He was the one who called the cops?... I'd be dead right now if he wouldn't have done that.

"And on the phone you said that your name is Freddie Benson?" He asks.

"Yes." Freddie answers.

"And can you tell me your full name?" The officer asks looking at me.

"Samantha Puckett." I say. I'm surprised by how natural it sounds, now that I think about it Samantha Mason felt weird and wrong.

"According to my records Samantha Puckett has been missing for 6 months and Freddie Benson for 4 months." He says. Freddie and I look at each other but neither of us say anything.

"Well we'll talk about everything that happened here later, but for now, we contacted Marissa Benson, Pam Puckett, Spencer Shay and Carly Shay. They are on there way here and should be here in a few hours" He says. I remember that Carly's my best Friend, but even though the other names sound familiar I don't remember them.

"Who are they? I remember Carly, but not the other people you mentioned." I say.

"Missy somehow erased our memories, we managed to remember some things, but not all of them." Freddie explains.

"I see, well I think that right now you two should go to a hospital to make sure that you're really okay and then we'll continue this conversation." He says.

"Wait." Freddie says before the officer can walk away. "There's a girl that was helping us, she's a friend of mine and the last time we saw her she was with Missy's guards. Her name's Anna Jennings." Freddie says.

"We'll find your friend." The officer says and Freddie nods.

* * *

"This whole things is so messed up." I say.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Freddie agrees. We're in the hospital now and have been for the past hour. At first they separately checked us over, I was actually a little disappointed that it wasn't the same doctor from the house, not because I was interested in him as more than a possible friend, I just liked that he didn't look at me like I'm a glass doll that can break at any second unlike the other doctors here. Now Freddie and I are sitting on a bed in my private room, we were both admitted here for the night just in case and now we're waiting for the police to come back to talk to us. After they checked us over Freddie told me everything he found out from Missy.

"I can't believe that it's really over." I say.

"Me neither." He says. He takes my hand into his and I look at him, then we slowly lean in and the next thing I know we're kissing. I wonder if we were together before this whole thing started. The door opens and Adam Evans walks inside our room so quickly pull away.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He says.

"No." Freddie and I say at the same time.

"Okay then... well I thought you should know that we found your friend Anna Jennings, she's okay and she's in the waiting room waiting until she'll be able to see you two. Also your friends and family are on their way here right now and they should be here in about twenty minutes. But first we have to talk." He says.

"Okay." Freddie says.

"So let's start from the beginning, I need to know everything that you two know." He says.

* * *

We told him everything, from how we accidentally met by almost getting into a car accident to how they showed up in Missy's house.

"That's some story." He finally says.

"Missy Robinson got out of surgery and she's going to be okay." He says.

"Are you going to send her to jail?" I ask.

"Probably, but first she'll get a mental examination." He says.

"Can we see our friends now?" Freddie asks.

"Yes, I'll warn them that you might not remember them." He says, stands up and walks out of the room.

**Carly's POV:**

"Do you think they're okay?" I ask nervously looking at the clock.

"I'm sure that they're both fine." Spencer says, but the look in his eyes says otherwise. When Sam went Missing 6 months ago, I thought that I'd ever see her again, I was so sure that she was murdered and buried somewhere, but no matter how hard it was at least I had Freddie, but when he went missing 2 months lather... there are no words that can express how I felt. But also I figured that their disappearances are probably connected. Ever since then me and Gibby have been showing old videos and pictures of Sam and Freddie and asking our fans to help us find them. The past 6 months felt like 6 years. Every since Mrs. Benson ran into our apartment crying and told us that they found Freddie and Sam I've been in a bit of a shock. No one really told us everything, except that this morning the police got a call from a boy who claimed to be Freddie Benson, they also said something about Missy being involved in this. When we finally got to the hospital the doctors said that we'll have to wait, but that's all that we know and now it's been almost a hour since we got here.

"Did you find anything out?" Spencer asks Mrs. Benson when she angrily walks back to us and sits down in one of the chairs.

"No, they said that we have to wait." She says. Mrs. Puckett's just sitting there not saying anything, but I know that she's worried, maybe her and Sam aren't all that close, but it's obvious that they love each other.

"Oh my God you're Carly and Gibby, from iCarly!" A girl that looks to be around our age yells excitedly. Just great, a crazy fan girl is the last ting that I need right now. The woman at the desk give the girl a warning look for yelling.

"Sorry." She whispers.

"Are you here to see Sam and Freddie?" She asks us.

"How do you know that they're here?" I ask confused.

"The police told me, my name's Anna and I go, or maybe I should say used to go to the same school as Freddie. We're friends and I met Sam when they both came to my house." She says and sits down next to me. So she's not a fan girl like I though, maybe we'll finally get some answers.

"Is Freddie okay?" Mrs. Benson asks before I can even open my mouth.

"I don't know, they didn't tell me anything and I spent the past hour waiting in the cafeteria" She says.

"Do you know what happened to them?" I ask hopefully.

"Not really, I always just thought that Freddie looked a lot like the tech producer of iCarly, the thought that he may actually be him didn't even cross my mind until I saw Sam" She says.

"And he didn't tell you who he is?" I ask.

"He didn't know." She says.

"What do you mean he didn't know? How could he not know?" Spencer asks.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that neither of them knew who they were." She explains. A police officer who I recognize as Adam Evans walks into the waiting room and starts talking with a doctor, then both him and the doctor walk up to us.

"Marissa Benson, Pam Puckett, Spencer Shay, Carly Shay and Anna Jennings right?" Mr. Evans asks.

"Yes." Spencer nods.

"I'm doctor Steven Carter." The doctor introduces himself.

"Are they okay?" I ask.

"A couple of cuts and bruises but they're both fine." Doctor carter answers.

"Thank God." Spencer says relieved.

"Can we see them?" Mrs. Benson asks.

"Of course, but first there are a few things you should know." Doctor Carter says.

"They were kidnapped by Missy Robinson and their memories were somehow erased." Officer Evans says.

"We don't know how Miss Robinson did it." Doctor Cater fills in.

"So they don't remember anything?" I ask shocked. This can't be happening, just as I thought that I got them back I'm loosing them again.

"They remembered some things, that's how they figured out who they really are." Officer Evans says.

"Well can we see them now?" Mrs. Benson asks.

"Actually they both had a really long day and it's only natural that they're in a bit of a shock, they already had to take in so much in one day as a doctor I think that it would be better to not overwhelm them with a bunch of new faces or names right now." Doctor Carter says.

"Are you saying that we can't see them?" Mrs. Benson asks shocked.

"You can and Mrs. Puckett can too, I can't stop you but you have to understand that the best you can do for them right now is wait until tomorrow, there's a better chance that they'll remember you if you'll wait because that way they won't be too overwhelmed when they'll first see you." Doctor Carter explains.

"Are you sure about this?" Mrs. Benson asks.

"Yes." He says nodding.

"Okay." Mrs. Benson says.

"Fine." Mrs. Puckett agrees.

"Actually from what they told me they do remember Miss Shay a little bit and they obliviously remember Miss Jennings." Officer Evans says. They remember me?

"Well in that case if they saw them today it wouldn't do any harm, of course if Mrs. Benson and Mrs. Puckett are okay with that." Doctor Carter says and I look at Mrs. Benson hopefully, already knowing what Mrs. Puckett's answer will be.

"Okay." Mrs. Puckett says.

"...Just, tell him that I love him, okay?" Mrs. Benson finally asks.

"I will." I say.

"Okay, then follow me." Doctor Carter says. Spencer squeezes my hand in reassurance and I give him a small smile. Anna and I stand up and follow doctor Carter.

**Sam's POV:**

"Are you as nervous about seeing them as I am?" I ask Freddie.

"Oh yeah I am." He says. We're still sitting on my bed and waiting for our family that we don't remember. The door opens and two girls walk inside. I look at the first girl and see that it's Anna and even thought I've only met her once seeing her makes me feel a little less nervous.

"Anna." Freddie says excitedly. She runs up to him and hugs him when they let go she looks at me and hugs me too, even thought i'm surprised by this I hug her back. She lets go of me and that's when I notice the brown eyes girl standing in the doorway. It feels weird to actually see her after dreaming her so many times. I look at Freddie and see that there's no recognition in his eyes, he knows her name and who she is to us,but he doesn't recognize her face, it's like she's a complete stranger to him. I look back at her and see that she's looking at Freddie, the pain in her eyes tells me that she sees no recognition in Freddie's eyes either and the dark circles around her eyes tell me that she hasn't slept through a night for awhile now. Her unsure eyes meet mine and for a moment I wonder what she sees in them. After spending so much time trying to remember her face form my dreams I can't help but stare at her now that she's actually standing in front of me.

"Carls?" I finally ask. A smile comes across her face and she runs up to me and hugs me, I instantly hug her back. I look at Freddie and see that after hearing her name he finally realized who she is.

"I'm sorry." She says pulling away from me.

"I should have hugged you, you probably don't even know who I am." She says so I hug her again.

"I know exactly who you are." I whisper to her and then let go.

"You're Carly Shay aren't you?" Freddie asks.

"Yeah." She says.

"Where are the others?" I ask.

"Your doctor told them to wait until tomorrow to see you so that you wouldn't be too overwhelmed. They only let me and Anna in because you remember us." She says.

"So, tell us what happened to you guys." Anna says. Freddie and I look at each other and nods at me to stat.

"Well, it was a complete coincidence, we met by an accident and realized that we have more in common then two strangers should have, then weird things started happening around us." I say.

"We realized that something's wrong and started looking into it." Freddie continues.

"And the rest you probably already know, it turned out that Missy kidnapped us." I say. There's a moment of silence.

"Do you remember anyone else?" Carly asks me.

"Well I did sort of remember my mom, but not very clearly." I say.

"It's something." She says.

"Maybe you guys should watch iCarly, maybe it would help you remember." Anna suggests.

"That's a great idea, I brought my laptop with me, it's in the waiting room, I could go get it for you." Carly says excitedly.

"Actually now that I'm thinking about it, the doctor did say to not overwhelm them, maybe that should wait until tomorrow." Anna says.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Carly agrees. The door opens and a nurse walks inside.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over." She says.

"Okay, so we'll see you tomorrow okay?" Anna asks.

"Okay." Freddie answers.

"Oh, by the way, Freddie your mom asked me to tell you that she loves you." Carly says.

"...Tell her that I love her too... even though I don't remember her." Freddie says.

"I will." She says. She hugs me and I of course hug her back. The nurse and Anna walk out but Carly hesitates by the door. It looks like she wants to say something but she's not sure if she should

"...Stay blond." She finally says looking at me hopefully and I feel Freddie's confused eyes look at Carly, then at me. After a moment of silences she turns around to walk out, obviously regretting saying that.

"Stay brunet." I say after her, I'm not really sure why I said that or if it's what she wanted for me to say, it just felt... natural. She smiles and then walks out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Freddie asks as soon as she's gone.

"I'm not sure." I answer smiling.

* * *

Freddie and I spent about an hour talking and kissing, then we decided that it was getting late so he went back into his room. Now I'm laying here alone. The door slowly opens and to my surprise I see the same doctor from the house standing in the doorway.

"Hey, I hope I didn't wake you up." He says.

"No, you didn't" I say sitting up.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, you seemed pretty shaken up back there." He says.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when someone tries to kill you." I say, he chuckles.

"The whole hospital's talking about you and your friend." He says.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Cause you're from iCarly and you've been missing for the past 6 months." He explains.

"Right." I say.

"Don't be surprised if tomorrow you'll see reporters surrounding the hospital." He says.

"I'll keep that in mind." I say.

"...Well, I guess I should go." He says.

"Wait, you haven't even told me your name." I say.

"Right, sorry, it's Jason Mills." He says.

"...Did you see the other people that were here today to see me and Freddie?" I ask.

"Well I didn't talk to them, but I did see them." He says.

"What are they like?" I ask.

"They looked worried. They must really care about you." He says, that makes me smile.

"Too bad I don't remember them." I say.

"You will, if you remembered half of your life, you'll remember the rest of it too." He says.

"...Thanks... I needed to hear that." I say.

"Good luck." He says.

"Thanks." I say and he walks out of the room.

* * *

*****5 months later*****

**Freddie's POV:**

That next morning when Sam and I saw our mothers and Spencer again at first they seemed familiar, but we didn't remember them straight away, but after watching every episode of our web show iCarly it came back to us. Missy was sent to a mental hospital and Sam and I finally came home. After about a week the police found and arrested Missy's guards and our fake mothers and the police even found Missy's little sister. A few months after we came home Carly met a guy in a cafe and started dating him, later it turned out that the guy is Jason Mills, a doctor that examined Sam after the Missy incident, they've been dating since then and Sam seemed pretty happy about that, she kept on telling me that she was glad Carly finally found a caring and honest guy, even if he was a little older than her. Anna got her biggest dream come true - she was on iCarly. Right now I'm in Sam's house waiting for her to come home, she spends most of her weekends recording her new album, but we manage to find time for ourselves. The door opens and Sam walks inside, she walks up to me and we kiss.

"How long have you been waiting?" She asks after we pull away.

"For you I'd wait a hundred years." I say.

"Don't get all sappy on me Benson." She says warningly, but there's a smile on her lips and we kiss again. Sure we both still have nightmares of the things that happened to us, but we'll get through it, together.

**I'm actually a little sad that this story is over, out of all the stories I've ever written this was my favorite one. I do have an idea for a sequel, but I'm not going to write it right now, maybe some day, but definitely not any time soon, actually I don't think that I'll be writing any stories for this site any time soon, I have a few ideas for a completely original story or a story for a different TV show, but at least for now this is goodbye. So thank you everyone who ever reviewed this story and please review. Also you can follow me on twitter _McCurdian4ever**

**Goodbye iCarly and all of it's amazing fans :)**


End file.
